The Hell that Walks: Season 2
by The Swooce
Summary: It's been 6 months since the events of season 1, 6 months since the battle against Penelope, 6 months since Leon went missing. Matt along with his group try to survive with new people and battle walkers, bandits, and a traitor. Who will live and die? SEASON COMPLETE!
1. EPISODE 1: BACK TO BASICS

**IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE, ITS REALLY FRICKIN HERE!**

 **HELL THAT WALKS SEASON 2 IS HERE!**

 **THIS IS GONNA BE COOL!**

* * *

 **TYLER'S POV:**

Me, Drew, Zoey and Beth were playing tag, which was something I haven't played since I was ten. But I was glad, since I had friends.

During the six months, me and Drew became best friends with each other, even to the extent where Beth teased us about being homosexual. I didn't mind at all personally, since I was asexual. I'm asexual because of the incident involving my unborn brother, and I thought I would be a bad father.

Zoey and I got along as well. She would sometimes actually talk about how me and Drew looked alike except for the hair color. Due to the sun during the summer, I gained a tan.

Beth was a different story. We got along well, but I felt something for her. I didn't want to because Heath had taken over Leon's status as the strongest and tallest of the group and would most likely beat the hell out of me.

But I didn't know what it was.

"Hey guys, let's take a break and play something else." Zoey said sitting down.

"Go fish?" Drew suggested. For some reason, he loved that game. But I think it's because he wins every time.

"No man, you always win with your X-ray vision." Beth said. Beth recently took up a hobby of saying Drew had X-ray vision. It was pretty funny and at one point, I heard Henry ask Drew how he got it. He just simply replied:

"Skills."

"Hide and Seek?" I suggested. Everyone nodded. I looked up at the roof of the bus to see Henry standing guard with a rifle in his hands.

"Hey Hen! We're gonna go play hide and seek!" I yelled.

"Alright, be back soon and stay in sight!" Henry yelled. Over the course of six months, Matt, Heath, and a guy we briefly met called Evan taught him to shoot. He improved quickly and was very adamant on being guard. He also seemed to have forgotten he was a rapper, which I was grateful for.

For this round, Beth was seeking and the rest of us were hiding. I hid in the bushes behind the bus. I couldn't see Drew and Zoey, but I had a good view of Beth. Beth started walking as I adjusted myself to keep hidden.

I saw a bit of garbage fly by from the cool breeze. I learned recently that winter was coming, and I was lucky enough to pick up Franklin's old jacket. Matt said he found him and put him down. He then took his jacket and gave it to me so I could remember him. I was quite grateful for that.

I saw something fly by and I caught it. A particular thing about it was that it wasn't opened. Not even a tear.

I stared at the wrapping curiously, holding it in my hands as if I found a artifact. I heard a yelp of surprise and I looked up.

Beth stood right there in front of me chuckling.

"Aw, you jerk..."

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Beth said now laughing. I playfully glared at her, but I laughed as well.

"Come on, let's go find the others." I said.

 **MATT'S POV:**

We arrived to see four people missing. So I called up to Henry.

"Hey Henry! Know where the others are?" I yelled.

"They're playing hide and seek!" Henry yelled back.

"Thanks, I need to talk to you all." I said. Before I did that, I went inside to retrieve my hoodie. It was quite dirty and the left sleeve was missing. I began searching through it until I felt my hand grasp something.

It was a old picture book of me and Leon.

The book was pocket sized, so I was able to fit it. I flipped through the pages and saw fond memories of myself and Leon. The first day of high school, our first vacation together, our first nighttime drink together, me passed out on a couch with a bucket next to me. Under the picture was a message from Leon.

"Jesus, never knew Matt was a lightweight."

Yep, that was very true.

I saw Eli and Terrance talking in the corner. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Eli said.

"Nothing, but I have a announcement."

"Oh cool, when?" Terrance asked.

"Once everyone is here." I said. Terrance nodded and I saw the other four walk over.

"Alright, I have a announcement!" I yelled, which prompted everyone to come over to me.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"So, me and Heath were out on a hunt and we came across these people. They offered to take us to their place."

"So?" Eli asked.

"I need to ask who wants to go and who doesn't." I said.

"I don't trust them already, me and Beth won't go." Heath said. Beth turned towards Heath.

"We gotta go!"

"Beth, they seem too friendly." Heath said.

"Are you saying that because you don't trust everyone?!" Beth yelled.

"That's not true, I trust Matt and Eli."

"Why not the others?"

"Terrance was a bandit, Drew and Zoey once fucked each other behind a rock, Henry tried to prostitute women, and Tyler killed a baby and seems to be very close to you!"

"One, Terrance changed, two, it was a accident, three, Henry changed, and four, it was a accident and we're just friends!"

"Well-"

"GUYS!" I yelled. Heath and Beth shut up and looked at me.

"Ok, listen, I got a idea." I said.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"We go there for now, if we see something we don't like, we leave." I said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright then, let's go."


	2. Roaming

**MATT'S POV:**

The group followed me as I led them to the shack. Heath walked next to me, scowling all the way. Beth, Tyler, Zoey and Drew followed behind chatting about their lives. Eli and Terrance talked with each other, and Henry looked from side to side with his rifle.

I felt bad for Henry. He is improving and doesn't seem to care about fame anymore. In fact, he's becoming a great shot. But it seems like no one is giving him a chance. Heath especially isn't giving him a chance. He knows Henry tried to prostitute women, and he won't leave Beth with him. I can understand, but he's gotta learn that some people can be trusted.

I opened the scrapbook again and flipped to another page. This time, I saw a picture of us at a resort with our friends Robert, Steven, and Carson and Leon's ex Eva. I grinned at the photo, remembering the happy times. I was jarred out of my thoughts when Heath spoke up.

"We're here."

Heath knocked on the side of the house and a few seconds later, Sal came outside.

"These your people?" Sal asked. I nodded and waved to the others. Heath walked up.

"I want Beth to stay outside."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't trust these two yet, I want Beth to stay outside."

"Well, I need someone with her to be safe."

"Fine, Tyler can watch her." Heath said scowling.

 **TYLER'S POV:**

I stood and leaned against the wall while Beth stared at the scenery. This was bullshit, I was starting to improve myself, but now I feel like I'm revisiting the farmhouse. Where people thought I was useless, when...

The others were around...

I sighed as I remembered those we lost six months ago. Chris, Jenny, Samuel, Fiona, Charlie...

Leon and Nicole...

I cringed at the thought of their bodies destroyed by disembowelment, blood splattered everywhere, walking around like the dead.

Except they were dead...

"What happened before the apocalypse?" I heard Beth ask. I turned my head to see her next to me.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious." Beth said. I breathed heavily.

"I was born to Jewish parents first off, but I didn't study religion much. I went to a catholic school and it didn't work out. Teacher would constantly berate me for being Jewish, but I got out of there before she could do anything."

"Are you still Jewish?"

"Personally, I don't think religion matters in this apocalypse to a extent."

"Oh."

"I went to a public school and I made a few friends, but I was constantly harassed because I was a scrawny guy."

"That's sad..."

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your brother?" Beth asked. I froze up and looked at her with a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did he die from those things?"

"No, he didn't."

"Oh..."

I then heard a rustling in the bushes accompanied by the sound of branches cracking. I put a mucky finger to my lips to shush Beth and looked through the bushes.

I saw something that made my blood run cold.

A black haired teen, a blonde haired man with glasses, and a man with long hair.

All from Penelope's group.


	3. Mr Wise Guy

**MATT'S POV:**

The seven of us walked inside while Sal and Kaitlyn guided us to a couch. They sat down and looked at us. Sal pulled out a piece of paper and began to write something.

"I will need all but one to step out." Sal said. Heath's expression hardened and was about to raise his rifle.

"It's ok, we're just going to interview you. See where you belong." Sal said.

"I'll go first." I offered. The others left the room and we got started. Sal started by asking some questions about myself.

"Your name?"

"Matt."

"Full name?" I groaned as I hated my actual name.

"Matthias Itami Harris..."

"Age?"

"Turned 25 last month. Never got a cake."

"Sad...any disabilities?" Sal said, not caring about my cake less birthday.

"Unless you count this as a disability, then no." I said raising my crowbar arm. The small amount of rust was still visible, but I found that some coke got rid of the rust quite well.

"Birthday?"

"October 26th, 1990."

"Any alcohol, cigarettes, or drugs?"

"I once had alcohol, but I'm not having more and no drugs or cigarettes."

Sal closed his notebook and whispered something to Kaitlyn, who stood up and walked into another room.

"If you could follow Kaitlyn, we can decide if you fit in." Sal said. I hesitated, but I stood up and followed her to the other room.

 **TYLER'S POV:**

I stood frozen in fear at the three men stomping through the forest. They looked around cautiously, and I realized they hadn't noticed us.

Yet.

"Who-" Beth started to say. I quickly covered her mouth with my palm. Luckily, they didn't notice. Then I removed my hand.

"Don't talk so loud..." I said quietly.

"Who are they?" Beth asked. I heard them talking and a thump.

"Listen."

I slowly opened the bushes and peeked. They didn't notice me, but they were sitting down tossing each other some water.

"So, any ideas on where to go since pipsqueak's idea is obviously stupid?" The man with glasses asked, possibly referring to the teen, who was sitting in a spot that could make us easy to spot.

"Pete, your plan isn't much better." The blonde man said.

"Well we WOULD have a plan if that dirty slimeball negro Terrance didn't ditch us to go with hobo and druggy."

I'm pretty sure Pete used hobo for Leon, and I guess that would be fitting, but why Matt as 'druggy'?

I'm guessing it's because of his shady appearance.

"Guys, we need a idea..." The teen said.

"Harley, your plan to reach this 'Constantine safe-zone' is complete bullshit!"

"Pete! Cool it! You might bring snackers or those people!"

"Gary-"

"Garrison."

"Fuck you, and we can handle those douches!"

"Pete, those people shot Mary and Emilio to death and almost shot my ear off!"

I whipped out my pistol and handed it to Beth.

"What are you doing?"

"Listen, Heath might not want this, but I'm doing what's best for you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Shoot them."

"What? Why?" Beth asked, her face pale.

"Those are bad people, if they see us, we could die."

"But why do you want me to shoot?"

I heard voices again, so I shushed Beth and listened.

"You know what I regret?" The teenager Harley asked.

"What?"

"Not leaving Penelope."

"Why? She was a great leader, she kept us safe!"

"I know, but she killed others. She forced me to shoot a old man in the face in front of his wife!"

"She was training you to not be a pussy!"

"Pete! Cool off!"

They were distracted. I took a look at the three of them.

We were right behind Pete, he was the easiest to shoot, but if we missed, he could kill us before we could move.

Garrison was the second easiest to hit and he seemed rather in between. However, I'm sure he wouldn't let us get away. His gun was already in his hand, so he could stand and shoot us.

Harley was the furthest away, and seemed the least likely to kill us. However, he sat at a area where it was easy to spot us and could alert the others.

I turned to Beth.

"You ready?"

Beth nodded and tried to aim the pistol in the right direction. I looked forward and my blood ran cold.

Harley was looking me in the eyes in fear.

[SHOOT HARLEY]

[SHOOT PETE]

[SHOOT GARRISON]


	4. Run

**TYLER'S POV:**

I saw Beth lift the gun to the head of Garrison. I kept my eye on Harley, who seemed to be keeping his eyes on me. This is when I realized that Harley doesn't know Beth is with me. So I quickly thought of a plan.

Beth could shoot Garrison, and I would lead Pete and Harley away. Garrison would be either dead or wounded so he couldn't chase us. I began to explain to Beth the plan, and she nodded in agreement. With shaky hands, she raised the gun.

And fired.

Garrison fell to the ground withering in pain while clutching his arm. Pete and Harley immediately sat up and drew guns.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO SHOT HIM?! COME OUT YOU PUSSIES!" Pete yelled, his eyes bulging. Harley sheepishly looked around while Pete screamed his heart out. I looked at Beth, who was shivering in fear. I gave a nod, but not before a large amount of weight fell onto me.

I looked into the bloodshot and cold eyes of Pete as he grinned. He reached his hands up which gave me the opportunity to drive my knee into his crotch, which caused him to roll away and shriek in surprise.

"Beth! Run!" I yelled. On instinct, she ran back to the group and shack. I was left alone with Pete, who was spluttering curses while clutching his grapefruits. I took the opportunity to scramble to my feet and run in the opposite direction. Not even a minute later, and heard the familiar sound of a man running on leaves.

"YOU..." Pete said gasping. "YOU FUCKIN PUSSY..."

At this point, Pete wasn't far behind and I was starting to lose my breath. Then again, I had a head start and Pete is still trying to recover. Only the way I go can decide my fate.

 **MATT'S POV:**

Kaitlyn guided me to the kitchen and set herself down on a wooden chair. Her strawberry blonde hair wavered down her back as she stared at me with a stern gaze. I hesitated, but sat down, leading to a slight nod from her. She took a clipboard out and started to write something down. She looked up.

"How would you rate your speed?"

I raised a brow at this, but answered honestly.

"Nine, I did track back in high school."

Kaitlyn nodded and scribbled something down. A few more questions later, and I was done.

Or so I thought.

"How did you lose your arm?"

Oh boy...I remember that night, the hacksaw gleaming before it came down, the ripping of flesh, the woozy feeling, the dream, the pain...

The man who removed it...

"I was bit and it was removed, why do you ask?"

Kaitlyn slid a black object to me across the floor. Upon seeing it, I saw it was a audio recording. I picked it up and played it.

"Message #7: If this is Matt, I'm letting you know I'm heading to Michigan because of a place I've heard of. Can't remember what it's called, but I know it's in Michigan. I repeat this again, I am heading to Michigan, meet me there.

The audio tape shut off and I looked at Kaitlyn with confusion.

"It's a bit crappy, but I can tell it was left, maybe it was for you?"

I heard a loud bang as I heard a door slam open. Kaitlyn and I ran to the door where Beth was standing exhausted.

"Tyler...needs...help..."

 **TYLER'S POV:**

I shuffled through the forest while looking back every few seconds to check if Pete was still following, every moment I thought I was safe, Pete's loud voice and vulgar words proved me wrong. I knew I couldn't run much longer, so I had to either take my chances running, or hide.

I later spotted a tree that looked wide enough to hide behind, and on my left, was a small shed, which could have weapons.

"IM..STILL COMING...YOU LIL SHIT!"

Gotta hide now.

[KEEP RUNNING]

[HIDE BEHIND TREE]

[HIDE IN SHED]


	5. Trail

**MATT'S POV:**

The trudge through the forest was stressful to say the least. Heath was comforting Beth and speaking calmly to her, Henry was highly alert and his eyes were like he drank twelve cups of coffee, Drew and Zoey were shaking in fear and anxiety, Terrance was aiming everywhere, Eli was breathing heavily, and Sal and Kaitlyn were slowly making their way to a safe area.

We stopped by some bushes when Beth said:

"This is where we were."

I raised my hand to the group and poked my head through the bushes, I looked to the right and saw nothing, I looked left, and I saw a bloodstain trailing into the bushes. I cautiously approached it and examined it.

"That's not his blood."

I turned and saw Beth standing there, her red hair frazzled and sweat dripping from her forehead. She staggered and pointed to the right.

"He went that way."

 **TYLER'S POV:**

Without thinking, I ran into the shed and began crawling on the ground, feeling for a weapon.

Nothing.

My heart sank as I came to the realization that I was defenseless. I heard Pete's voice scrape the air with words I didn't want to hear.

"Are you shitting me!"

Pete then kicked the door to the shed open. It didn't take long for him to see me and run at me. I kicked his knee, which made him stumble, but gave me enough time to get out of the shed. However he was back on me in no time.

He threw me down and began to strike me many times, I tried to cover my face, but it was no use. At one point, Pete began talking.

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN YOU LITTLE PUNK ASS BITCH! I CANT WAIT TO AVENGE PENELOPE A BIT! I'LL KILL THE REST!"

While Pete was monologging, I took the opportunity to smash my hand into his face. I felt a sharp pain and s wet substance. Without thinking, I slapped his face again, and his face cut open as he screamed bloody murder. At this point, I noticed I broke his glasses and some shards were sticking in my hand. I hit him again, and he staggered backwards.

Right into the waiting arms of a beastie.

I barely was able to pull myself to my feet when I heard Pete cry in agony as the beastie tore into his shoulder. Pete's arms were flailing in the air while the beastie moved onto his neck. He then began a Strahm-like cry and kept struggling to get away.

"NO! NO! NO PLEASE NO! HELP ME PLEASE!"

But I didn't. All I did was run off, and not even think about putting him down.

Which I would later regret.

 **MATT'S POV:**

I followed the footsteps in the leaves closely as the wind made me shiver slightly. I rubbed my arms to attempt to generate some heat, but to no avail.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS DEAL?!"

I froze up and looked everywhere, searching for the source of the yell. Sal then tapped my shoulder and motioned me to look to the right.

I saw five people with guns stationed in front of two others. One had a blue beanie on and a black jacket and was male. The other was female, with blonde hair tied into a single pigtail.

"Listen, we said we would give you the supplies today!" The male said.

"Jonathan, we went to the box, and guess what," a short Filipino man with a backwards cap spoke. "THEY WERE NOT THERE!"

"Waste Johnny, keep Alice, we can use her." The cap man said. He motioned to a large tanned man and a black man with weird goggles and crooked teeth. A young woman with black hair and a tanned elder man with earrings and a demented grin on his face stood behind them.

"YAY, WE'RE FINALLY KILLING!" A short man with a ear raping high voice yelled.

"Yo, shut up Kimmy, we can't attract those punks." The large man said.

"Dan, tell Kal and Reese to put the guns down and we can talk it out."

At that point, everything went south when the woman suddenly yelled.

"HOMBRES, ITS A BLOODY AMBUSH!"

She pointed at the area where we stood, but without them realizing, Jonathan and Alice began to break into a run in the opposite direction.

They were going to go after them, but Tyler was still out there.

[FIND TYLER]

[FIND THE STRANGERS]

[FIGHT THE BANDITS]

* * *

 **With the last choice, think about the logic.**

 **Durr**

 **not much to say so bye!**


	6. Ideas

**MATT'S POV:**

"RUN!"

On instinct, we all ran in the opposite direction while the bandits fired at us. I heard new voices emerge, supposedly other bandits. I knew we were going to have trouble, so I quickly thought of a plan.

"Terrance, Henry, you guys are the best shots, try to sneak on them and get some away."

"You sure?!" Terrance asked.

"Yes!"

Henry and Terrance ran to the right and disappeared into the bushes as some shots rang out.

"Heath, take Beth and Eli and find Tyler! Me, Sal, and Kaitlyn will get those other guys!"

"Wait, what?" Sal began to say.

"No questions! Just move!"

 **TERRANCE'S POV:**

"Alright, how we gonna do this Terry?"

"One, don't call me that, two, we gotta find a large place to hide behind and shoot when their backs are to us."

"But where do we hide?"

I scanned the horizon until I spotted a large oak tree and a rock next to it.

"Alright, you got bullets?"

"Yeah." Henry said unsure.

"I'll go and draw some over here and you can take them out."

"But what they kill you?"

"I gotta try."

I ran off towards them as Henry on instinct hid behind the tree. It didn't take long to get the attention of a balding elder man with a weird spot on his head and a glasses clad brown haired man with a twirly mustache.

"Hey! Get back here shithead!" The old man yelled. I saw the tree and ran past it and saw Henry ready to fire. I gave a nod and when the two came by, he opened fire.

 **MATT'S POV:**

"Alright, how do we talk to them?"

Sal had asked that three times during the search and each time I responded with a look that told him I was thinking. Kaitlyn was getting slightly worried due to gunshots in the distance and was constantly looking back in case of a ambush.

"We go in nice and slow, put our hands in the air, and talk it out." I said.

"What if they don't?"

"Then we say we were in the bushes." I said.

The woods thinned out thankfully and we finally got a glimpse of something other than trees and bushes. It was a small hardware store sandwiched between a office building and a pharmacy. It reminded me of those buildings in New York.

Sal looked inside the hardware store, and was immediately met with a bullet to the hip.

 **TYLER'S POV:**

My hand was sore, my legs were shaking, my vision was blurry, but I was alive. The blood on the glass brightened in a way that made it look like a metallic material. It shone from the reflection of the sun, making the copper tasting liquid brighten.

My mind kept going back to Pete's demise. Should I have helped?

Answer; no.

He was bitten on the shoulder, even if I saved him, he would either try to kill me or let me go. I couldn't put him down however, since I had no weapons.

Pete was doomed to a demonic, evil, hostile hell.

A man with a white shirt came into view, and it was a new person I've never seen. Upon closer inspection, I noticed him moving quick and limping simultaneously.

"Piss, piss, I don't wanna die, I want to live, live I tell ya!"

A pistol was concealed in his left pocket, his paranoia could prove my fatal downfall, but to my luck, a crowbar laid nearby a corpse. I picked it up and decided to make up my mind on a simple choice.

Life or death?

[KILL THE MAN]

[LET HIM LIVE]


	7. Hurt and Heal

MATT'S POV:

Upon seeing Sal fall to the ground, Kaitlyn quickly rushed to his side and began to remove his jacket. I just blankly stared at the blue capped man who stood with a pistol at his side. His black hair vaguely covered bloodshot eyes and dark bags shone bright. His face was gaunt and regretful.

"Oh my god, don't kill us!"

"Relax, we're here to help you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just let us in."

The man moved aside and helped Sal up, who didn't resist as Kaitlyn kept her eye on him. Inside, three people were looking at us in astonishment. One I recognized as the woman alongside the guy standing with us, the others were new faces.

One had brown hair and a blue jacket, his face showed nothing more than fear. On the other hand, a man with black hair and a chin strap had a expression that would be normally seen in Texan showdowns.

"James, Alice, get bandages, Xander, look out the window, that was loud." The man said. The black haired man quickly took Sal and led him to a desk while the woman cleared the desk off by carelessly tossing everything off, which caused the beanie man to flinch. The brown haired man quickly crouched by a window, looking for beasties.

"Holy shit, I'm really sorry about your friend, I thought you were a bandit."

"It's alright, we ran into them too."

"Same ones?"

"Different."

"Well then, I'm John Norman, guy at the window is Xander, working on your friend there is James and my girlfriend Alice."

"I'm Matt, over there is Sal and Kaitlyn."

"Hey, you know who you look like?" John asked.

"Who?"

"It's-"

Suddenly, a man with a grey beanie burst through the door. He was sweating profusely which was evident as long brown hair stuck to his forehead. Whoever it was wasted no time in grabbing stuff.

"NOAH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Alice yelled. Noah shot up and yelled in a frantic voice;

"That gunshot brought biters! We gotta leave now!"

 **TYLER'S POV:**

I didn't know the man, I never knew who he was, and I was sure I wouldn't see him again, but something clicked.

I swung at the man, and he went down. I got ready to kill him, but I realized this man did nothing to harm me. He didn't touch me, rape me, shoot me, he was a man who was surviving like me.

But could he survive?

I stood up and walked away, leaving the unconscious man lying in the leaves.

Drew and Zoey came by and hugged me when they noticed.

"Shit man, your hand!" Drew exclaimed pointing to my hand which was still encrusted in glass and blood and dirt.

"We gotta get Eli to look at it." Zoey said.

I automatically agreed, and we quickly went on our way to find Eli, and we did eventually as well as Heath and Beth.

"Tyler, Christ almighty, what happened?" Heath asked.

[TELL WHAT HAPPENED]

[DON'T TELL]

* * *

 **The importance of this choice is if you tell the truth, Tyler will have to deal with Heath and as we all know, Heath isn't the nicest and forgiving person in the world. Don't tell, and Heath won't know, but he might later and get even more pissed. So yeah...**

 **DURR IT**


	8. Help

**MATT'S POV:**

As soon as those words were uttered, everyone went into a panic and gathered as much as they could find and stood at the door. I put my pistol in my free hand and raised my crowbar arm, ready to wallop beasties.

Noah opened the door and we all made a mad dash, with beasties following behind. We went around many corners, only to be met by beasties hungry for us. At one point, we came across a fence that led into a scrapyard.

"Shit, only way out!" I said.

Kaitlyn climbed up first and we handed Sal up to her, who pulled him over. Xander and Alice then followed, then James, Noah, and finally me and John. We started catching our breath, waiting to get moving. But as we let our guard down, a hidden beastie emerged behind James.

"JAMES!" John screamed in terror.

James turned and shrieked and pushed the beastie away but in doing so, he backed into the chain link fence near a open hole where beasties were waiting. John had no time to warn him before a couple of beasties grasped onto James's shoulders and pulled him through the hole in the fence. Xander stood there with mouth agape as James's screams sounded along with tearing of flesh and bones.

Numerous groans then sounded behind us, along with a feminine scream. We turned and saw Alice sitting down in terror as a beastie was clawing its way into her stomach. John screamed, and I noticed Xander running off towards the chain link fence.

At that point, the fence link burst, and Xander got trapped underneath, screaming for help as beasties poured in and bit into him.

 **TYLER'S POV:**

"Heath, I don't want you to get mad..." I said calmly. Heath raised a eyebrow curiously.

"Ok?"

"I told Beth to shoot someone." I said quickly. Heath's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in the way we were too familiar with. He started towards me.

"Heath, don't do anything rash..." Eli pleaded. Drew and Zoey kept their hands at their sides, ready to fire in case Heath attacked. He noticed and sighed.

"Tyler, I don't like that you told her to kill a man, especially without my permission and put her as well as yourself in danger, but I can't be pissed since you're trying to help her. It doesn't mean however I'm not pissed, because I am, but I guess she has to learn."

I sighed in relief, but Heath grabbed my shoulder.

"But don't expect me to treat you like I treat Beth, because between me and you, we ain't family."

Heath let go and stared intently at Beth who nodded. Rustling in the bushes sounded and Terrance and Henry came out.

"Henry hurt his ankle, we gotta find the others now."

Gunshots were then heard in the distance, and we knew where to look.

 **BETH'S POV:**

I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good. Drew had his pistol out already as well as Zoey. Heath grasped a machete in his hand, Henry held a pistol, Terrance had a rifle, Eli got a revolver...

I was defenseless.

That was until when Heath looked away, Tyler slipped me a pistol.

"Just in case."

A scrapyard came into view as numerous of those "beasties" were standing around a car reaching towards four people, three I recognized as Matt, Sal, and Kaitlyn, but the other one was new.

Immediately, everyone began to fire at the monsters, Henry nailing all his shots. We moved in closer while firing.

I heard a scream of terror as I saw Tyler pinned down by a monster and was clawing at it trying to not die. I checked my pistol.

One bullet.

A knife laid on the ground at my feet and I scooped it up. The monster was nearing Tyler's neck, and I had to choose something difficult.

 **[USE THE KNIFE]**

 **[SHOOT THE BEASTIE]**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a bit, my computer was glitching out like crazy and I couldnt do shit.**

 **ANYWAYS BYE FOR NOW!**


	9. Reunited

**MATT'S POV:**

I quickly pulled John away from the sight of Xander becoming a meal and ran to a battered and rusted blue sedan. Kaitlyn and Noah followed dragging Sal along. I whacked at a beastie trying to gnaw on my black boot with my crowbar, which took half its head off. Kaitlyn set Sal in the middle and stabbed another in the head.

John's shots were going all over the place due to crying and Noah kicked off beasties too close, causing done to fall into others and stun them for a moment. He then shot some in the head.

I felt a hand grab my ankle, and pull me towards the beasties. A sharp pain shot through my leg, but a shot by Noah allowed me to pull myself back up. I rolled onto my back and checked my leg.

Teeth marks showed. I pressed on it and sighed when no blood came out. I dodged a bullet there, and speaking of bullets, one whizzed by me and struck a beastie in the head, and I was relieved to see my people firing at the beasties.

 **BETH'S POV:**

I quickly shoved the pistol in my pocket and ran over on Tyler. I tripped however, and stared in horror as the mouth of the monster touched Tyler's cheek. In a panic, I threw the knife at it.

It landed right in its head.

Tyler shoved it off and felt his cheek. He looked at his hand and sighed in relief when no blood showed. Heath ran over and checked me over.

"What happened?!"

"Beth saved me." Tyler said as he stood up. Heath looked at the monster with the knife still in its head. He walked to it and pulled the knife out, and squatted in front of me.

"Good job."

He then stood up and walked off to the others, who had just finished clearing up the monsters.

MATT'S POV:

Once the beasties were gone, I hopped off the car and ran to the others. I saw Tyler with the others and Henry limping slightly. Tyler was rubbing his cheek, yet no blood was trickling down it. Sal and Kaitlyn went over to the others while John and Noah went to Xander, who was squirming underneath the fence. Once I had turned, a shot rang out and Noah and John rejoined the group, the latter lagging behind.

Sal rested on a rusted and dented car, with only small pieces of paint remaining. Eli had started to look the wound over while Drew talked with Tyler.

 **TYLER'S POV:**

"Ow, ow, freakin bogus."

I felt yet another shard leave my hand as Drew pried one out. My choice of words was interesting to say the least, as Drew gave me a strange look.

"I know, I'm not a big curser."

"I see."

I smirked at Drew's simple response and seethed when another shard was pulled.

"What the hell happened?"

"Huh?"

"How did this happen?"

I raised an eyebrow, anticipating his next response. He got ready to respond, but I cut him off.

"Drew, I told Beth to shoot someone."

Drew's eyes widened, then went into a confused glance.

"Why?"

I paused for a moment.

"Drew, before I say this, promise me something..."

"Not to tell?"

"How'd-"

"I've seen enough movies and tv shows to know that you're telling a secret." Drew said. I rolled my eyes.

"I told Beth to shoot a guy."

"I know, you told me. What don't you want me to spill the beans about?"

"I never told Heath who she shot."

"Who was it then?"

"It was-"

"Hey everyone, we all need a decision!" Kaitlyn hollered across the camp.

"We'll finish later." I said as I walked to Kaitlyn. Drew followed after.

"Everyone, we need your opinions now, will you come with us to the settlement or not?"

The question that I had to answer finally came up. I looked around and saw Henry, Terrance, Matt, Eli, Drew, and Zoey raise their hand while Heath didn't raise his hand and prevented Beth from raising hers.

"We're not going."

[Make a convincing argument]

[Make a forced argument]


	10. Our New Home

MATT'S POV:

I was never an incredibly violent person. I am a bit deceptive, a bit sadistic, but that was only in a joking way. I also never let my anger get the better of me. Until now.

Heath's grip on Beth tightened as his eyes scanned over everyone. Tyler looked like he wanted to tackle Heath, but I put my arm on his chest. Fighting Heath would be suicide.

"Heath, you gotta come." I muttered. Heath raised an angry eyebrow and loosened his grip.

"Why? I'm just looking out for my sister."

"Heath, think about it, what if one day, you let your guard down once, just once, and Beth dies in front of you?" I said. Heath grumbled and started towards me. I put my hand on his chest, which he swiped off.

"I won't."

"You tell yourself that everyday, but how do you think you lost your pals? How I lost Leon and Nicole, how I almost lost my life? We let our guards down and Peter freaked out and we didn't notice, and it's only us here."

"Kid's got a point." Henry said. Heath sighed.

"If I see something I don't like, I'm leaving with Beth." Heath said. I nodded in response as Heath removed his hand from Beth, who rubbed her wrist.

"Well, if that's that, follow us, the truck's not too far thankfully." Sal said.

* * *

As the truck rolled around the concrete road, I entertained myself by talking to the new people sitting across from me.

"Sorry about your friends…" I said. John simply muttered something while Noah nodded.

"It's fine...not your fault." Noah said. We sat in silence for a bit, then Noah spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Matthias, but these guys usually call me Matt." I extended my remaining hand, which Noah took and shook. Noah noticed the stump with a crowbar sticking out.

"What's with your arm?" Noah asked.

"I was bitten, my pal cut it off."

John's head perked up and he crawled over to me, touching the crowbar like it was a foreign object.

"Is your pal here?" John abruptly asked.

"No, we lost him in a herd."

"I'm sorry." John said. He crawled back to Noah, and I turned my attention to Tyler, who had a bandage wrapped around his hand.

"Hey Tyler, what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hand." I tilted my head at his bandaged hand. He sighed.

"I saw Penelope's group." I was surprised for a brief second, but instead of acting out, I continued to ask.

"What did you do?"

"Three people were in the forest, talking about Penelope and Terrance, one even called him some racist term." Tyler said. "I told Beth to shoot one of them."

I looked over at a cross legged Beth as Heath glared at Tyler.

"She got one, but the racist one found us. I distracted him and ran a good distance before he caught me. I broke his glasses and cut him, and he went right into a beastie."

"Shit man, I'm guessing Heath knows?"

"Yep, I'm lucky he didn't kill me. I don't blame him for being mad though-"

"I'm right here you twits." Heath suddenly spoke up. I decided to leave the conversation at that and head over to Heath and Beth. Beth was doing a crossword while Heath was attempting to help her, with minimal success. I leaned over and saw one of the hints.

"Scarlett Johansson's first role."

Admittedly, that was a tough one, but I knew the answer.

"It's North." I said. Beth and Heath looked at me incredulously, and Beth filled it in.

"How'd you know?" Heath asked.

"I'm a movie buff. I was going into college for film." I simply replied. Heath nodded.

"You're right, you know that?" Heath said. It was the first time I heard Heath agree with anyone without being forced.

"Huh?"

"What you said about letting your guard down? You're right. I can't keep track of her forever."

"Maybe you can teach her a bit more about this world."

"I think I should. In fact, I oughta do it now." Heath said as he began to scoot to Beth. I moved to Eli, who was working on Terrance's leg.

"Matt, thank god, can you put some pressure on his leg?" Eli asked. I pressed my hands onto the wound, which Terrance winced at. I noticed he wasn't looking and was keeping his eyes away from Eli.

"Terrance, what's wrong?"

"I hate blood."

"What?" I asked.

"I hate blood." Terrance said quickly. I raised a brow.

"You killed beasties before."

"Beastie blood I don't mind...but human...just freaks me out."

"He has hemophobia." Eli said sternly. I asked him if I could remove my hands, and he said sure. I took this chance to talk to Sal and Kaitlyn. I knocked on the window, which Kaitlyn opened.

"Yes Matt?"

"This place, what's it like?" I asked. Kaitlyn smiled.

"Well, it's got big walls, made of wood."

"Lumberyard?"

"We got the wood from there, and we got a brick wall for extra protection. It's a small town, but quite roomy. We had to scrap a few cars, but we still got some in working order. We got families, kids, and many others. Of course, we got a few jackasses, but nothing too bad. Any other questions?"

"How many people do you have here?"

"Twenty-five, you got eleven, including you."

"Is there enough food?"

"Obviously. Why do you think we invited you guys here?"

"Point taken."

"Hey, check on the others will you?" Kaitlyn asked. I decided to talk to Drew and Zoey next.

"You two ok?"

"I'm so good, I'm on Santa's nice list." I grinned and so did Zoey.

"How about you Zoey?"

"I'm fine, I'm just hoping we can live the rest of the apocalypse out there."

"I'm sure we will." I said. Drew was looking down with a forlorn look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I still don't get it." He said.

"Get what?"

"Why Leon saved me over Fiona. I mean, Fiona was more useful than me, why did he save me instead?" Drew asked. I paused.

"I honestly don't know. I'm guessing he thought you were in more danger, and wanted to save you first. He just didn't get to Fiona in time. Are you still mad at him?"

"No, I'm not. He's a good person, and I'm sad he's gone...just a dead-"

"Drew, please…" I didn't want that grisly image in my head.

"Sorry."

Finally, I talked to Henry, who seemed the least talkative of the two. Henry was humming some tune that I didn't recognize.

"Whatcha humming?" I asked. Henry stopped humming and looked at me.

"One of my old songs, Fist Hump Couch." Henry said. I forgot Henry was a pop star. Or a rap star?

"That sounds like someone from a random word generator." I said. Surprisingly, Henry smiled.

"It was." Henry said. Henry rubbed his shoulders and looked back at me.

"It's getting cold."

"Yep, but I love snow." I said. Suddenly, the truck jolted and began to slow down. I looked up and I felt my jaw drop.

In front of us were twenty-five foot walls made of wood and brick. Two people stood up at the top, looking down at us, and a large, brown building towered over the walls.

"Philip, Jack, open up!" I heard Sal say from a radio. I looked forward to see two walls split from each other, almost like double-doors. The truck moved again, and as we went in, I saw literal heaven.

* * *

Tents, buildings, grass, and people. A number of people were busy doing their thing while a number of others stared at us curiously. The truck stopped and Sal got out.

"Alright, we're out, try getting yourselves settled in." Sal said. At the sound of that, everyone pretty much got out of the car and began running around, thriving in their new environment. I simply took it in, noticing the giant walls, buildings, and many other things.

"Matt?"

I turned and saw the person calling my name. My jaw dropped as I ran over to the person.

"It's great to see you again Jenny."


	11. EPISODE 2: TRIAL AND ERROR

MATT'S POV:

It had been five months since I had arrived at the Constantine Safe-Zone with the remaining group, four months since I had accidently gotten Eve pregnant, three months since Eve found out, two months since I had began to spend even more time with Eve…

One month since I married her.

I said it once and I'll say it again, I never had much luck with women, as the majority were the type that would dump a scrawny guy like me to go with some buffed up jackass who probably injects horse piss into his ass on a daily basis, or they were trying to get with Leon and use me as a stepping stone. Personally, I had no problem being a stepping zone, but it did get old after a while, and I guess that's one of the things I don't miss.

The ceremony was your pretty standard one in all honesty. You got the bride, the groom, best man, bridesmaid, priest, etc. Honestly, I would have chosen Leon to be my best man at my wedding, but since he's somewhere, I decided on someone else.

I remember Heath's reaction when I told him I wanted him to be the best man, and when he asked why, I told him it was because I trusted him the most. Meanwhile, Eve chose Kaitlyn as the maid of honor, and had Zoey, Jenny, Brianna, and Beth as the bridesmaid. The grooms I had were Tyler, Drew, Terrance, and Henry. Eli was the priest for the ceremony and Sal was the bridesman. The day we got married, I got many people congratulating me, and a few people to envied me since I married Eve, who was (at least in my opinion), the hottest woman in the safe-zone, with Kaitlyn being a close second.

Currently, I sat inside a truck with about nine other people. Henry, Terrance, Jenny, John, Dennis, Tony, Trent, Gwen, and Philip. Recently, we were all assigned to head to a warehouse in town to pick up some building supplies, since the wood on the wall was getting damp and weak. I sat next to Jenny and Henry, who were busy joking around and Henry being surprisingly flirty with her. Additionally, he didn't make any indecent propositions or say anything terrible. In fact, he acted as if he was legitimately trying to be nice, and I was proud of him.

"Hey, shut the fuck up, we're almost here." Tony said from across from him. Henry glared in response.

"Or what white boy?" Tony stood up.

"I'll send you back to the cotton fields."

Henry, with the quickness of a cheetah, pounced on Tony and they began brawling. Honestly, they were pretty evenly matched, and both were just as equally as strong, as Jenny, Terrance, Dennis, and Trent restrained Henry while Gwen, Philip, John and I restrained Tony. We eventually forced them both back to their seats, where they immediately cooled off. Thank god. Eventually, we stopped in front of a large, grey warehouse. I recognized it as the place we met John and his group. John realized this too, as he lowered his head in grief, no doubt remembering his fallen friends. Dennis went to the front of us as he explained the mission.

"Alright, we're gonna split into teams. Matt, Trent, and Henry will get wood materials for scrapping. Gwen, Philip, and John, you'll look for metal. Finally, me, Tony, Jenny, and Terrance are gonna guard. Got it?" Everyone nodded in response and took off.

"Oh boy...I can't wait to show Gavin up when I get back." Trent said giddily. Henry rolled his eyes.

"If you get back." Trent went dead silent at this, causing me to give Henry a look, to which he shrugged in response.

"So, Tony huh?" I asked.

"Fucking asshole, he's lucky you guys got me off him."

"He is indeed." We soon came to a few stacks of wooden boxes that could be opened with a crowbar. Henry picked one up and handed it to Trent.

"Could come in handy."

* * *

TYLER'S POV:

Talking to Heath about asking out Beth was the most careful I had ever been, worrying that saying the wrong thing would cause him to toss me out the window. I noticed how intently he watched me, as if he was waiting for me to screw up.

"So, you want to date my sister huh?"

"Yeah?" Heath paused, stood up, and went over to a table and began mixing something in a small teacup. I leaned over, curious to see what he was making.

"It's ceylon tea." Heath said.

"You like tea I guess?"

"Why the fuck else would I be making it if I didn't like it?"

"Maybe to give some to me?" Heath scoffed at this.

"The day I serve you tea is the day when this bullshit goes away." Nevertheless, he passed some tea to me and I took a sip. What did I think? Well...while Heath was good at parkour, he wasn't good with tea in the slightest. I actually tried to look like I enjoyed it, but Heath saw through it quickly.

"I know it isn't good. Matt's is better."

"He makes tea?" I asked curiously.

"He's English, what do you expect?"

"I expect very little stereotypes." Heath laughed at this and took a sip of his tea, and promptly spit it out. He didn't seem to mind though.

"So, you want to date Beth."

"Yessir…" I shakily replied. Heath gave me a brief stern look that sent shivers down my spine.

"You promise to not get her pregnant?"

"Yes Heath…"

"Well, you got my approval then."


	12. Fatalities

MATT'S POV:

Honestly, getting the wooden boxes back to the area we came from was said easier rather than done. Luckily, Trent managed to find a trolley which sped up things a lot faster. Currently, I carried one with my remaining arm as if I was cradling a baby, and a second one with my crowbar arm jammed between one of the openings.

We eventually got the trolley filled up and began heading back to the area, with Henry pushing it while Trent stayed in front. However, we paused when we heard the familiar sound of a beastie.

"You hear that?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I did." I replied.

"What do we do about it?"

"Kill it I guess." Henry said. I listened closely to the sound, looking to find out where it was coming from, as did the others.

"Hey, it's coming from there." Trent pointed at a blue, metal door, probably a maintenance area. Trent brandished his gun, which prompted Henry to take it away.

"We can't shoot. Noise attracts these assholes."

"Oh yeah…" Trent quietly said, no doubt embarrassed. I reached towards the door and quickly opened it to find...nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief and we began to head towards the next area, with Trent once again leading.

"Can I have my gun back?" Trent asked.

"No, I'm not trusting you yet with it."

That was when a fatal mistake was made, because as soon as we entered the area, the beastie making the sound grabbed onto Trent and bit him right on the throat, and he let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

JOHN'S POV:

"So, where you from?"

Right now, the metal search was doing quite well, as we made multiple trips back and forth with ease. Right now, we were taking a break, and I took this opportunity to talk to Philip and Gwen.

"I'm from Arkansas. I was moving here to begin my job but…you know." Philip said. Apparently, Philip said he was going here to become a businessman, and apparently, he had been offered a pretty damn good deal. Gwen on the other hand, decided to leave her history out, and to this day, I never knew why.

I never got the answer. As I was trying to pry, I heard a terrifying scream, which prompted me and the others to dash over to the source. A horrifying sight was discovered, as I saw Trent laying there, gasping for air as one of those skin-eaters laid dead next to him, and a gaping hole was visible in his neck.

"Trent! Shit! Shit!" I saw Matt attempt to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"We were coming back and he got ambushed." Henry explained. I looked at Trent, whose skin was paling and his eyes unfocused, as they began to dart around in panic. Then his gasping slowed, and within seconds, he laid still. Within moments, the rest of the group joined us to witness Trent's corpse.

TERRANCE'S POV:

I felt sick...so fucking sick. There was so much blood on that poor kid that I couldn't keep focused for long. Henry noticed and led me away, much to my relief. I was able to catch a glimpse of Dennis inserting a knife into Trent's head, ending his possibility of coming back in a much more evil form.

Then I saw the horde.

"Henry…" Henry turned to look at me, and he saw it, and he looked like he was about to piss himself. This was the largest horde I had ever seen, even bigger than the one from Heath's base. It seemed to have thousands upon thousands of them, all looking to seal our fate with a combination of teeth and power. Me and Henry ran back to the group.

"There's a horde coming!" I yelled. Everyone immediately went into a panic and began searching for a way out. I looked up and saw a set of stairs, most likely leading to the roof.

"Up!" I yelled. Everyone began to scramble to the stairs, just as the horde entered and began chasing us down with vicious intent. We climbed a number of floors only to see the top part blocked off by some furniture.

"Move it!" Tony yelled.

"We can't it's blocked!" I yelled back. Tony then pushed himself to the front and began the yank at a couch, while Matt saw the only door in the area.

"Door's fucking locked!" He then began to ram against the door, with Jenny joining him to help. I heard a rumbling and saw the couch begin to slip.

"Tony! Get out of there!" I yelled. It was too late, as the couch gave way, and knocked him down the stairs and pinned him against the wall. Dennis moved forward to get him, but unfortunately, the horde got to him first. I didn't see it, but I heard the tearing of flesh and bone. They were picking him apart like a chicken bone. Unfortunately, Dennis, in his horror, didn't realize the beasties moving towards him, and they pounced on him.

"It's open! Come on!" Matt and Jenny had finally opened the door and went through, and I, Henry, Philip, Gwen, and John entered, ignoring the tearing of Dennis's flesh.

Three down, seven to go.


	13. Out with it

**TYLER'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. Heath, the person who said he'd never consider me family, the most violent person in our group, and the brother of Beth, actually gave me, a dumb teenage cashier who accidently killed his own brother, permission to date his naive and kind sister. I admittedly had no problems dating Beth or the fact that Heath was lightening up, but it was how fast Heath was doing it. Sure, Heath still acted dickish at points, but it was mostly due to his way of dealing with people.

Then again, it wasn't my business.

Currently, I was playing a racing game against Drew and two other people called Tyson and Jeff. Usually, I was pretty good at the game, but Heath's actual acceptance still rung in my head, causing my performance to dwindle, and I ended the race in last place. Drew seemed to notice this.

"Hey Tyler, you alright?" Drew asked. He paused the game and waved Tyson and Jeff away, and began to talk to me.

"Hey, you're my bud, talk to me." He grinned.

"Heath allowed me to date Beth." Drew gave me a confused look.

"Ok, why is that bad?"

"It's not bad, I'm just surprised…" Drew shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything, just go with the flow." I smiled.

"Thanks Drew."

"Welcome, and if you goof up in front of Heath bad, I'll gladly take that knife to the throat."

* * *

 **MATT'S POV:**

"Dammit, the lock's busted!"

As soon as I said that, Gwen and Philip dashed towards the door and slammed against it, holding it back against the power of the beasties. Jenny began to scurry back and forth across the room, frantically trying to find a way out. Henry, John and Terrance began to move objects and toss them at the glass windows, which obviously didn't have a way out except for a fall to our deaths. However, when I got closer, I noticed a platform that painters would usually stand on.

"Move!" I pushed past Henry and Terrance and smacked the window with my crowbar, shattering it into bits. Jenny ran onto the balcony and looked up.

"Up there! We can get to the roof!" She yelled. She grabbed onto some type of ledge and pulled herself up, immediately reaching the roof with little hassle. Terrance was the next to go, followed by Henry and John. I turned to see Philip and Gwen still holding the door, oblivious to our escape.

"Phil! Gwen! Come on!" They noticed and dashed towards me, but not before the door slammed open and the beasties poured in by the dozens. Philip noticed and quickly slammed a dresser of some kind down, blocking at least some of the beasties. I proceeded to first lift Gwen to the rooftop, then Phil, then finally myself.

I rolled over onto my back, breathing heavily, staring up at the glaring sun while the others paced the rooftop. I never thought the rooftop of a warehouse could be so inviting, but somehow, it was. It was almost like my old house back in Alabama. That nice, single story home with a white coating and a nice soft bed. I remembered my old NES system possibly still sitting there, collecting dust or in the hands of some vandal. How I wish this all would end…

In those minutes I laid there, I thought about the old times. My suburban neighborhood with beautiful green grass, it's collection of bright, flashy cars, and it's upbeat attitude. Now I imagined it resembling a massacre, with bodies strewn all over the pavement and the now dead grass.

"Matt?" I heard Jenny ask. I snapped out of my daze and hauled myself up. Henry and Terrance were standing on the other side on a nearby building, which I assumed was the way we could escape. It didn't take much to join them on the building. However, we eventually came across a wooden board set across the nearest building to us. I looked down and saw a number of cars beneath us, as well as a satellite dish. I guess it was broken or something.

"Seems this board is the only way out." Henry said as he took a small step onto the board, causing it to creak under the weight. He quickly drew his foot back at this in fear. John stepped forward and looked over at the other structure.

"Well, the quickest way to the ground is that way, but we could climb down the ledge, which I feel is safer." Gwen's eyes widened.

"What about all that stuff down there? One wrong move and we'll get hurt."

"Better than dying instantly." John turned to me.

"What do you-"

"Side." I quickly said. John looked at me surprised.

"Why?"

"I err...hate heights. Plus that creaking doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." John raised a brow and stepped onto the board and quickly drew his foot back, no doubt hearing the creaking.

"Point taken."

* * *

 **DREW'S POV:**

"They should be back by now."

I sat with Noah, John's friend, on a red couch inside a bright room with a bookshelf sitting in the corner. I noticed a few Shakespeare books on the ground stacked neatly nearby. Noah explained this as "John going all autism on these books".

"They'll be back soon." Noah shook his head.

"I talked to that Pierce guy earlier, they said the group usually came back in at least a hour, but it's been two."

"Maybe they went out farther?"

"He said they always went to the same town, that's where they went." He sighed.

"Look man, if you and John can survive a horde and bandits at the same time, I'm sure he'll be fine." I said. That seemed to ease his nerves for a bit, but not by much.

"John's the only guy I got left, and if he goes, then I'll possibly go." He looked down at the ground, and I have no reason for asking this, but it just came out.

"Do you like him?" I asked. Noah gave me an incredulous look, then sighed.

"In a way yes, but I wouldn't exactly fawn over him."

"Ah, so you're gay?"

"In a way…" I noticed Noah seemed pretty uncomfortable talking about his orientation, so I changed the subject.

"So, you notice Pierce is acting rather odd?"

"Yeah, since Matt and Eve wed, he's been rather...agitated."

"Think he's jealous?" I asked.

"Most likely, and some of his good buddies are out there."

"I'm just going to hope they come back alive."

"I'd like that too, because from the way Pierce is acting, I think he's gonna snap."


	14. Fall

MATT'S POV:

"Don't look down Matt." I heard John say.

"Eat a dick." I was already starting to regret deciding to go down the building, even though I would have chosen this plan over the plank. At least with that plank, we just had to go one direction. Here, we had to watch all of our steps just to avoid slipping and falling off. Briefly, I looked down and I noticed how close to the ground I was, and I jumped off and landed right on my ass. Not the smoothest landing, but it was better than impaling myself.

"Nice landing." I heard Terrance say as he picked me up and patted my shoulders. Looking up, Henry came down and unlike me, he landed fine. Jenny then arrived with John, leaving Phillip and Gwen remaining on top.

"Phillip, you wanna go next?!" Henry yelled up, causing John to cover his mouth. Henry glared at him, but let it go, thankfully. As Phillip began climbing down, Jenny suddenly walked off.

"Jen, where you goin?" I asked.

"Gwen hates heights, and she tends to have panic attacks. I'm going to see if I can find a trampoline of some kind." She said.

"Well, take John with you, just in case of an ambush." John's head perked up, and without questioning anything, he joined Jenny in her quest to find a trampoline.

* * *

JENNY'S POV:

"Are you single?"

"No, I'm not." In reality, yes I was single, but since the incident with Chris, I had decided to not get attached to anyone at all. Not even people who I had thought about briefly. But if I had to choose one, I'd pick Henry, even though It'd be a fling most likely. John shrugged and went back to scrounging through the junk, and a while later, pulled out a miniature trampoline.

"Today's our lucky day." I said as John nodded.

"I'll go set it up." While John did that, I thought about his question again. Now, I'll admit, John is actually a pretty handsome guy, perhaps an easy top five, with Henry, Sal, Pierce, and Matt being in there. Honestly, with Matt, even though he's attractive, he's married and I see him as a friend more than a lover. Plus I don't think you can get much out of a guy with a crowbar arm. Pierce admittedly might be a better choice, but he seems too damn secretive. Sal, while jacked, appears to be more occupied with making Constantine better, and he's already dating Kaitlyn, so I have no chance. Henry is probably the best choice, since I heard of his struggles and how he overcame them.

"It's up!" I heard John yell to me. I saw that Phillip had already reached the ground, and Gwen was about to jump down.

"Gwen, you can do it!" I yelled up to her. Hearing me, Gwen seemed to take these words to heart, and leapt and landed on the trampoline.

But then, she bounced back and landed on a large pile of debris, and I was about to scream when I saw a large pipe sticking out of her head.

* * *

TYLER'S POV:

Eve handed me a wine bottle as I sat in a room with Beth, Heath, Eve, and Kaitlyn. Currently, everyone was talking about some random stuff that I didn't really understand. One subject did catch my mind however.

"So Eve, how's Matt in the covers?" I heard Kaitlyn ask. To my surprise, I didn't see Heath cover Beth's ears, but it was most likely because he was hiccuping like mad, obviously drunk. I'll be honest, I'd prefer drunk Heath over sober Heath anyday. Not because he was calmer, but because he was much, much more entertaining.

"Yeah Eve….was he decent…." Heath slurred. He let out a belch and took another gulp of wine.

"Well, he's inexperienced." Everyone burst out laughing, and I simply chuckled along with Beth, who, like me, didn't seem to understand the conversation.

"He's talented with his tongue though." That I actually kind of understood and felt my face turn red at this.

"Really? Describe it!" Kaitlyn yelled out.

"Better get the kids out of the room first." I raised my hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" I saw Kaitlyn's jaw drop.

"You never had the talk?!"

"Talk?"

"Yeah, talk!" I yelled, which was rather unneeded. Eve whispered something to Kaitlyn and she grinned.

"Hey Heath! Give them the talk!"

Now if he were to be sober, he'd refuse outright, mostly due to Beth being in the room. But being drunk, he didn't even hesitate.

"Well, it goes like this…?"

He then proceeded to give us this "talk" in very graphic detail, with a large amount of swearing. If I were to describe it, it was kind of like Gordon Ramsey if he was pissed off and had to give the talk. Pretty much a lot of stuff he said would have a censor bar.

"Hey, they're back!" I turned to see Sal standing in the doorway, motioning for us all to follow him. We followed him and saw a few people at the gate. There was something I noticed though.

One was bleeding from the arm, and only five of ten people came back.


	15. The Revelation

TYLER'S POV:

Before the others got back, I had decided to spend time with Beth and Heath. When I got there, the only person there was Beth.

"Where's Heath?" I asked, confused.

"He went down to the grill, maybe to check up on Eve since Matt's not here." I was surprised at Beth's casual knowledge of this. She noticed this quickly.

"I've sometimes went with Heath down to where Eve is, there's a nice man who tells me stuff." I smiled. "Does Heath appreciate it?"

"I hope, but Curtis never wanted to give me something called the talk." I felt my face turn red at this.

"Do you know what it is?" I spluttered at this and just blurted something out, causing Beth to raise an eyebrow. She didn't question me further thankfully, but she did ask me something that made my blood run cold.

"What happened to your brother?" I felt myself freeze up at this, and I looked down at the ground in sorrow, remembering the guilt and sadness in my mother's face, the panic of my father, and the ensuring disappointment in me.

"Please tell me…" She gave me puppy dog eyes that she commonly used on Heath. If Heath couldn't resist them, then I had no chance in hell. I sighed.

"Back in high school, I got into a bit of trouble with this guy…" I began. "I was apparently hitting on his girlfriend, even though I just said hi to her. He said he wanted to kill me." Beth gasped at this.

"I usually wouldn't have paid attention to him, but he's known for weapons to school...and I got freaked out, and due to me being not the ideal example of the school in physical form, no one helped me…" I paused, getting ready for the next part. "One night, I thought he broke in and I was so freaked out I...hit my pregnant mom in the stomach." I quickly sat down and began to sob quietly. "They hated me so much...they never forgave me…"

"I'm sorry…" Beth proceeded to wrap her arms around me in sympathy, which I returned gratefully. We sat there for a few moments until the door swung open and Heath staggered in making strange, erratic motions.

"Party at Eve's, let's go!"

MATT'S POV:

We didn't stay at Gwen's body for too long, but we did stay long enough to give our respects. Such a young woman taken too early in a horrific event. I heard Phillip vomit in the background, and Jenny quietly sob, prompting John and Henry to comfort her. Terrance seemed rather indifferent, but to be fair, he didn't talk to her at all, at least, not that I know of.

"It's all my fault…" Jenny mumbled. Henry patted her shoulder.

"It ain't, trust me." Jenny simply turned away, and Henry turned to me. I had then noticed how dark his eyes were, almost if he hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time. His steely eyes gazed into mine intently, and then he spoke.

"It's my fault." He mumbled. I looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"It's my fault Trent, Tony, Dennis, and Gwen are fucking dead…" Henry sighed. "If I hadn't taken the gun…"

"WHAT?!"

Phillip stormed up to Henry and got right in his face. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I took Trent's gun because I thought he was going to shoot something!" Henry yelled. Phillip wasn't having it though, and quickly shoved Henry hard. Henry fell down and Phillip pulled out a handgun, prompting Terrance to aim at Phillip.

"You shoot him, you're dead!"

"You wouldn't dare do it after all the damage this fucker did!" Terrence glared at him more.

"I would, and I won't hesitate!"

"Well try it!"

At that point, I heard a gunshot, and a scream of pain. I looked down to see blood seeping out of Henry's shoulder. His eyes weren't looking at his wound though, but it was more diverted at Philip, who was laying face down with a bullet in the back of his head. Terrance looked up and yelled.

"AMBUSH!"


	16. Loss

MATT'S POV:

"Get behind something!" I heard Terrance yell. Hearing that, I quickly threw myself behind a rusted red sedan with Jenny. Looking across from me, Terrance and John had managed to pull Henry out of harm's way and seat him behind an old tree. "Who the hell are these guys?!" Jenny yelled to me. "No fucking clue! Just shoot!" I raised my arm over and shot at the attackers again, even though I couldn't see them at all. Suddenly, a black man emerged from the right side of the car. I noticed he couldn't see me and Jenny, so I took the opportunity to slam my crowbar arm into the side of his head. He went down almost instantly thankfully.

"Dammit, we're low on ammo, and we can't let these guys take potshots at us!" Terrance yelled. I saw a bullet fly by John's head and clip the tree he was hiding behind, causing him to go back into cover. I looked back at the body next to me and searched it, finding a few unused bullets. A stray bullet soared over my head, nearly grazing the top of my head. "Dammit, they got my cap." I felt the cap and felt a hole in it.

I looked back at John as he fired yet again, this time hitting a black haired man in the chest, causing him to go down almost instantly. I heard a cry of anguish, and I took this opportunity to shoot a rather large woman in the head. Terrance quickly peeked up and ducked back down just as fast and turned to me. "One of them's got a propane tank, I'm gonna try shooting it!" He proceeded to yet again look up and fire a few rounds. "Alright, when that blows up, we run." Jenny said. Terrance nodded and grabbed onto Henry, whom was still clutching his shoulder.

He fired, and I heard a loud noise, followed by screams of agony and horror, and we took this opportunity to run back to the base, leaving the attackers at the mercy of whatever was attracted by the explosion.

We nearly were out of breath when we yelled up to Jackson and Zeke to open the doors up and let us in, which they did without hesitation. I, along with the others, pretty much threw ourselves inside. Looking up, I noticed a large number of people standing in front of me, all community members.

"Curtis! Get Henry to the infirmary!" Terrance yelled at Curtis, who was visibly shaken. Curtis stumbled over and hauled Henry away to the infirmary. Suddenly, Pierce came forward.

"Where's the others?" I looked down in sadness. "They're gone…"

Pierce's eyes widened, shock apparent on his face. Suddenly, his horror turned to extreme rage.

"Why the fuck am I not surprised?!" He yelled. "Of course it's your people that survive!"

"What do you mean?1" I yelled back. I stepped forward.

"I mean that you seem to care about your people more than others! It's like you got some little invisible bit of parchment with people you give a singular solitary damn, and you secretly read it and add people to mean shit to you, and everyone else is just fucking fodder!" Pierce's face went red.

"I've lost people too!"

"You've lost people?! I lost my parents, my brother, fucking all of my family! Everything was fine and dandy until you came in and fucked it all up!"

"How?!"

"Your people get special treatment, while I slave behind a grill all day! You get my friends killed, while yours live, and I know Jenny used to run with you, and you steal the girl of my dreams away from me by being the shyest fucktaint in this whole fucking base! Oh, and not only that, you also decided to knock Eve up and get her pregnant with a child you don't deserve! But nope, you get everything handed to you on a silver fucking platter! You don't know what loss is!"

"I know what loss is!" Pierce paused, and then he grinned.

"You know what, you do know...but your term is rather...outdated...but I'll give you a refresher on what loss is."

Pierce proceeded to turn around and shoot Zoey in the head.


	17. Running into Darkness

**MATT'S POV:**

"YOU BASTARD!"

I heard Drew scream that at the top of his lungs when Zoey crumpled to the ground with a nice neat hole in the middle of her head. Everyone proceeded to disperse while Drew didn't hesitate to follow Pierce. I knew he couldn't last against Pierce, and I couldn't let him run to his death.

"Tyler, John, Noah, follow him!" I yelled at the three. "Jack, Zeke, Sal, you three check if any beasties heard that!" I saw Jack hesitate, but Sal and Zeke ran to the top of the wall upon receiving those orders. I on the other hand ran to the infirmary, where Eli and Eve were sitting there, with Eli running tests on her.

"Matthew, it looks like you've seen a ghost, what happened?" I noticed he called me Matthew, rather than Matt or god forbid Matthias. I also noticed he didn't seem to know about the gunshot, despite the fact the shot was not too far from the infirmary. "Zoey's dead." Eli's eyes widened in horror, then looked down in absolute silence, obviously affected. "Six months that I've known her and I've never seen a more honest girl…" Eve looked at him, then me. "How?"

"Pierce, he snapped and shot her." Eve gave a horrified expression. "Why?" She asked. "Apparently he was angry no one from his group made it out alive and mine did." Eve tilted her head. "But what about Jenny? She made it." I shook my head. "I used to run with Jenny before joining, but we got separated."

"Oh." Eve said. I calmed down and focused on her expanded belly. "What gender do you think it's gonna be?" Eve smiled. "I personally hope it's a girl, I can name her Genevive or Noriko, after my sister or mother." I grinned. "I personally don't care what the gender is, as long as it's healthy." Eve paused for a bit. "What do you plan on naming it, if it's a guy?"

"I have a number of ideas." That there was not a lie, as there were a large number of people I wanted to name my new kid in tribute to. People ranging from Samuel, Charlie, Chris, and Ray to females such as Fiona, Nicole, and Zoey. There was one idea that came to mind however.

"Leon." Eve grinned. "Are you sure it's not Matt Jr?" She asked. "Too cliche." Suddenly, Heath burst into the infirmary, startling me, Eve, and Eli.

"Pierce took my fucking knife!"

"Shit, alright, I'll come with you!" I said to him. "Tyler's watching Beth, let's go!"

 **PIERCE'S POV:**

I didn't care, I didn't give a damn, I didn't give a shit about what just happened. I was done with putting up with all this shit. Done with Matt, Eve, fucking everyone there holding me down. I was ready for a new start, I really was. But nope, Matt has to come and fuck everything up. I stared at the nice, crisp knife resting in the palm of my hand. I got it from that red head guy, Heath I think. Tough bastard he was, with an adorable little sister.

I to an extent, wish I didn't have to do that. Kill that blonde girl. So young and carefree, she didn't deserve a fate like that. Truly horrific if you ask me. One moment you're a witness, next you're the victim of a fate you didn't deserve. I could have shot Matt, but he was too close to me, and he could whack me with that stupid crowbar anytime he wanted.

I heard voices down a flight of stairs, and for a second, I thought I heard Matt. This was perfect, not only do I jog his memory about loss, but I get to kill the man who made my life hell in the process. I proceeded to hide besides the doorway, knife at the ready, and I heard footsteps coming fast.

I raised the knife, and when the voices came into view, I jabbed the knife into one of their throats.

 **TYLER'S POV:**

"Shit, which way?!"

We had come to a fork in the road, and we had no idea which way to go. Drew suddenly spoke up. "I'll go with John to the right, you two go left!" I was honestly worried about Drew. After Zoey, he displayed a side I had been all too familiar with back at the farm.

Recklessness.

Regardless, Noah and I went up the stairs to the left and began moving kicking in doors, checking for Pierce. "That son of a bitch." I heard Noah mutter under his breath. I looked at him. "Poor girl didn't deserve that." Noah looked down in sadness. "She should have graduating from high school and being her, not with a bullet in her head in this type of world."

"Were you up to something before this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was…" I raised a brow. "What was it?" Noah sighed. "I was about to get into the grand prix."

"Really?" I asked. Noah smiled. "Yeah, I've been racing for years and I was about to get into the big leagues. Then well…" Noah's voice began to drift off. "I had money, a hot girlfriend, and a sweet ass car, and everything got taken away within the span of a day, now we're in a world where my girlfriend is dead, my car's been taken, and money is obsolete." He sighed. "I wonder why the world is worth living in if there's nothing left."

"Maybe it's survival instinct." I suggested. Noah yet again sighed. Suddenly, I heard a sound that sounded like the breaking of a window. "Shit, that must be the others!" I yelled. "I'll find Drew, you get John!" We both split up after that, Noah going forward while I went back around to the right staircase.

"Drew?!"

I ran up the staircase, and my heart stopped, and I remembered the previous words Drew had said to me a while ago.

" _If you goof up in front of Heath bad, I'll gladly take that knife to the throat."_

I nearly cried when I saw Drew stumbling towards me, his eyes white, and I saw a visible stab wound in his neck.

I hesitated, but I managed to gain the strength to pull my gun out and shoot the now beastie Drew in the head.


	18. Grieve

TYLER'S POV:

I fell to my knees as Drew's body slumped to the ground, motionless and not stirring in the slightest. I then crawled over to shut Drew's eyes, tears streaming down my face. I heard footsteps in the hallway and looked up to see Noah, who'd been sweating like mad. "I found John, but he's hurt." I stood up and ran with him to see John sitting against a wall, blood emerging from his gut.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He got stabbed in the gut." Noah replied. He quickly put his hands over John's wound, applying pressure to desperately make sure John lives. "Help me out Tyler!" Noah yelled. John began to breath heavily, as if was having trouble breathing.

"Noah, I'm not gonna make it." John said through breaths. Noah shook his head. "Shut up, you will!" John proceeded to grab onto Noah's hand and lift it from the wound. "I've already accepted my fate, now you have to too." Noah slowly removed his hand and suddenly proceeded to wrap his arms around John, hugging him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you bro." Noah choked out. John nodded. "I know." Just as Noah pulled back, John went limp, causing Noah to burst into sobs. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry man…" Noah turned and shook his head. "Now we gotta…" I sighed. "I'll do it if you want."

"No, he's my friend." Noah said. Noah shakily pulled out his handgun and pressed it to John's head. "I'm sorry."

Noah then pulled the trigger.

MATT'S POV:

A few days later, after I had heard about Drew's and John's fates, we had decided to hold a funeral for them and the others we had lost on the supply run. However, that wasn't the only other death, as unfortunately, after hearing about Dennis's death, Alicia proceeded to kill herself that night, and Kaitlyn was the one who found her with a bottle of painkillers in her hand.

Like with Chris, Eli was the one delivering the speech, but didn't seem as worked up. My guess is that he got used to death. I looked to the left, seeing two of the teenagers that Heath trained crying their eyes out over Trent, and two others crying over Gwen. On my right, Henry was remaining stoic, but I could tell when Trent was mentioned, he really was trying to hold back his tears. Beth wailed when Drew and Zoey were mentioned, while Noah sobbed madly at the mention of John. After the funeral, I decided to head over to Eve, who was laying down in my room.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as I removed my hoodie and placed it on a coat rack. "Yeah, how'd the funeral go?" Eve asked. "It was sad, especially since I was close to Drew and Zoey." Eve nodded. "I understand." I proceeded to sit next to Eve and kiss her cheek. "This may be hard to believe, but I'm still shocked I'm gonna be a dad." I said. Eve smiled. "You'll be a great dad and you're already a great husband."

I blushed. "Thanks." I laid back on the bed, trying to relax. "You're the first person I've met that I've felt truly care about me." Eve said. "Really?" I asked. "I'm surprised."

"Previous boyfriends I've had mostly tried to get into my pants, but you're different, you're a gentleman." Eve said. "I was raised to be one." I replied. Eve laughed then laid next to me. "You know, we won't be able to screw, but we can still have fun." I smiled. "Well, I got time, so why not?" I asked. "I call top!" Eve practically yelled. "It's fine, I'm better on the bottom either way."

HEATH'S POV:

Before going to train the other teenagers, I decided to stop by Matt's place, but I decided against it when I heard Eve making some really bizarre noises and a few words such as "like that". It took me awhile to get that mental image out of my head, but I eventually did and went down to training.

"So, we got Zack, Gavin, Brianna, Brittany, Riley, and a few new others." I glanced at the three newcomers currently standing across from me. I pointed at an Asian man who I'd see a few times before. "Your name?" I asked. The Asian man spoke up. "Curtis Dinsmore." I turned to a brown haired man. "Jackson Wilkins" was his response, and finally a female by the name of Janet Wilkins, who was Jackson's sister apparently.

"Alright, we're going to start by-"

A sudden gunshot caught me by surprise and I turned back to see one of guards had apparently been shot and fell off a platform. Upon closer inspection, Janet apparently recognized it as Zeke, and almost vomited when she saw the bullet in his forehead. Suddenly, a second one rang out, and another guard fell off the wall and landed with a splat, this time being a portly man with glasses. A man quickly ran over and tried to get him up, but to no avail.

"Tyson…" Was all the man said. I then heard a voice. "OPEN THE HELL UP AND WE'LL WON'T KILL ANYONE ELSE." Without thinking, I proceeded to yell out: "Screw you, asshole!"

Big mistake, as within a minute, a large truck burst through the wall, and following the bandits was the biggest horde I've seen.

 _NEXT TIME ON THE HELL THAT WALKS..._

 _"THIS PLACE IS GOING TO DIE, WE CAN'T STAY HERE!"_

 _"We gotta get Eli, he's the only doctor we got!"_

 _"Dammit, I reopened the wound..."_

 _"Stay behind me Beth!"_

 _"There's only one thing left to do..."_

 _"Pierce will pay..."_

 _EPISODE 3: NO WAY OUT_


	19. EPISODE 3: NO WAY OUT

**MATT'S POV:**

As soon as I heard the sound of crumbling stone and brick, I knew that something was wrong. Eve noticed this too, and she gripped onto the sheets in terror while I opened a window.

My jaw dropped as I saw the large truck that had burst through the wall, and I nearly wanted to faint when I saw the horde, the same horde that we encountered in the warehouse. The truck drew my attention again, and a few bandits had apparently been driving the truck and were now shooting at numerous people who were unlucky enough to be near the blast.

I then recognized the bandits as the ones who killed Phillip.

Regardless, I was more worried about the hole in the wall that was allowing thousands of beasties to enter and begin their hunt. I shook my head, accepting the reality that Constantine couldn't be saved.

I heard a knock on my door, and without hesitation, I opened it to see Sal and Kaitlyn standing in front. "Sal, Kaitlyn, what happened?" I asked. "Some crazy assholes decided to blast a hole in the wall, now we're basically trapped!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Sal put a hand on her shoulder. "Not exactly, I overheard Tyson talking about an area of the wall that leads outside, we can escape through there!"

I nodded and helped Eve to her feet. "We need the doctors too, we need to stop there." Sal nodded. "I don't plan on leaving everyone." Sal said. "Hurry, we got some work to do."

 **HEATH'S POV:**

"Beth?!"

I ran around the area, searching for any signs of my sister, and in my haste, I didn't notice Gavin, Zack, Riley, and Issac follow me. I only noticed when I heard a yelp and saw Issac laying on the ground clutching his ankle. Without hesitation, I ran over and scooped Issac up in my arms and rejoined the group.

"I saw Beth go into that shed there!" Zack yelled out. I ran towards the shed, but as I was almost there, I noticed Janet kneeling on the ground, pushing on the chest of Jack, who wasn't moving or breathing. I knew from the bullet in his head he had died instantly, but Janet wasn't willing to accept that. To my surprise, a bandit popped over and took aim at Janet.

Quickly, I raised my handgun and shot him right in the neck, and seeing him slowly die was a sight to behold. Despite this, I had failed to notice Janet grab Jack's gun and press it to her temple. "Janet!" I heard Zack yell, but it didn't matter as Janet pulled the trigger and fell to the ground in a heap.

I sighed, not wanting to be affected by it, and kept moving towards the shed.

 **JENNY'S POV:**

When the wall was blasted, I was able to hide in a store with the Warwick sisters, Terrance and Bryan, who was cowering in fear while the sisters bickered with each other. Terrance however was reloading a rifle he had found under the counter, not even paying attention to the carnage outside. As the gunshots from the bandits died down, the sounds of the beasties got closer.

"I can't do this!" One of the sister called Brittany squealed. Terrance glared at her. "We're going to get out of here!" Brittany shook her head. "We're going to die!" I then noticed how loud she was. "We will if you keep-"

Suddenly, numerous arms of beasties broke through the closest window to Brittany and ensnared her in a vice-like grip. Brianna proceeded to leap towards Brittany, who was about halfway out the window and was screaming in terror and in pain as the beasties chowed down on her. Two pairs of arms then grabbed Brianna's hoodie and pulled her towards the horde and one of them proceeded to bite her on the face.

I could only watch in horror as both girls were eventually dragged out the window to a violent fate. I heard a door slam and saw Jeff, Noah and Curtis standing in the doorway. "Let's go, we're taking the cars!"

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but it's mostly because I'm starting to lose faith in this story because no one seems to read it...it's a shame because I really want to finish the entire series but it's difficult when I don't have reviewers...**

 **Despite this, I will keep trying to continue, it's just more difficult.**


	20. Running

MATT'S POV:

To my relief, the run to the medical area was rather easy, mostly because everyone was more occupied with the beasties flooding the gate and the bandits that invaded. However, to my horror, there was no one there, making me fear the worst for everyone there. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn looked through the window and called us over.

"One of them's dead, but maybe the other one is fine." Kaitlyn said. I pressed my face to the glass and saw one of the doctors on the ground, his remains being eaten by a lone beastie. "I'm sure we can kill it." Sal said, brandishing a knife. "I'm sure we can, Eve stay with me." I said, and got in back of Eve to shield her from any beasties or stray bullets.

Sal quickly opened the door and stabbed the beastie in the side of the head, bringing it down quickly and rolled it off the doctor. "Shit, it's Frank." Sal mumbled. I was rather saddened about Frank, despite the fact I didn't know him long, but at least it gave me hope Eli was alive, as he was also a doctor there.

A thumping noise emitted from a closet, and before I could stop Kaitlyn, she opened the door. To my relief, Henry and Eli were inside, panting heavily. "You two alright?" Kaitlyn asked. Eli nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately, Frank had perished." Eli looked over at Frank's corpse, and I just noticed he had a bullet wound in his head, and a handgun laid next to his side.

"Anything we should know about?" I asked, and my eyes quickly fell on Henry, who was clutching his injured arm, and blood was gushing out. "What happened?" I asked, to which Henry gave me a blank stare. "I don't know, I must've ripped the stitches somehow." Henry leaned against a wall and stared out the window. "You know a way out?" Henry asked. I nodded. "Yeah, we do." Henry nodded back and took out his handgun. "Well, we should get out of here."

"What about everyone else?" Eli asked. "Should we let them know where we're heading?" Sal paused for a moment. "Yeah, I'll send out a frequency broadcast, telling them to meet us at Buck's Fishing Emporium." Eve sighed. "Oh god...fish…" I put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "We're getting out, all of us."

* * *

JENNY'S POV:

Jeff, Noah and Curtis led me, Bryan, and Terrance to some of the cars used for certain runs, and immediately, Jeff hopped in the driver's seat of a SUV and proceeded to start the car. Bryan got into the passenger's seat while Curtis, Terrance, and I got into the back. Noah climbed into the back, despite the fact there were no seats back there.

"Jeff, where do we go?" Noah asked from the back. I looked to the side and saw Terrance lean out the window with the butt of his rifle, and I noticed a lone bandit on the side of the road, unaware of us coming up on him.

Terrance proceeded to swing the rifle like a bat and club the bandit in the side of the head, and I knew it was basically a kill shot due to the blood on the rifle. Terrance turned and shook his hand quickly, the vibration probably getting to him. "I missed the opportunity to yell something." Meanwhile, the window behind us exploded and Noah quickly raised a rifle he found in the back seat and fired at a bandit stationed on the roof, hitting him and causing him to fall to his death. However, as I looked back, I saw Jeff clutching his throat while Bryan attempted to drive for him.

All this resulted in was the car flipping over onto it's side.

* * *

HEATH'S POV:

I eventually was able to find Beth to my happiness, and me, Zack, Gavin, Riley, and Issac began to search for an escape of some kind. We did come across the numerous cars used for supply runs and I pointed at a van that was big enough for all of us. I stepped into the driver's seat and realized something. "Does anyone have keys?" I yelled and I almost lost my temper when no one replied.

"Hey, I can hotwire it!" Zack piped up. I scooted out of the driver's seat and let Zack do his work. Meanwhile, Gavin proceeded to bludgeon a nearby beastie with a plank, causing him to jump for joy. "Hey, I told you I can kill!" Gavin yelled in delight. I shook my head at Gavin arrogance.

Out of nowhere, a second beastie appeared from behind and proceeded to grab onto the hood of his green hoodie. He yelped in terror, and despite the fact that I hated his guts, I attempted to grab his collar to yank him away. Zack yelled out that he was finished, but by the time he yelled it out, I had accidentally let go of Gavin, and I watched as he was taken down by the beastie, screaming in terror and pain as the beastie dug into him. I didn't have time to grieve however, as I told Zack to get in the passenger's seat and allowed me to drive. Beth, Issac, and Riley piled in, and we began our hunt for the exit.

* * *

 **Well, another short chapter, but at least it's longer...**

 **GODDAMMIT PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE CANCELED!**


	21. After the Crash

JENNY'S POV:

Everything hurt. Just everything. My back, my head, basically everything in my body hurt and ached as I attempted to pull myself out of the car. I heard glass break and I heard a moan that belonged Noah as he presumably was able to get out of the car. I felt something on my shoulders yank me out, and I looked up and saw Terrance standing over me.

"You ok?" Terrance asked. "Yeah, I'm good." I replied. Terrance lifted me to my feet and dusted me off. "Anything broken?" Terrance asked. "I think I'm good." To my side, Curtis was sitting against the car unconscious. "Knocked him silly, I guess." Terrance nodded in response.

Noah stumbled over as if he was drunk and leaned on the car. "You alright Noah?" Terrance asked. Noah nodded, but gestured to the car. "Jeff and Bryan aren't." Terrance sighed. "I'm not sure if they're coming back." I looked to the side and noticed a second car in the distance and began to wave my hands.

To my relief, the car stopped and Heath was revealed to be behind the wheel. "What happened?" Heath asked. "Bandits shot Jeff, and the car flipped." Terrance simply said. Heath turned to the back. "Riley, open the door." The door to the car opened, and I saw Zack, Issac, Riley, and Beth sitting there. Zack looked rather sad however, which Heath noticed.

"His friend didn't make it, I tried to help him." I sighed at the death of yet another person. Suddenly, the radio on the car began to crackle, which Heath quickly began to answer to. To my relief, I heard Sal's voice on the radio.

"Head to Buck's Fishing Emporium, we're gonna meet up there!" Heath shrugged and beckoned us in, and with some help from Terrance, we were able to drag Curtis into the car and begin our drive to the Fishing Emporium.

* * *

MATT'S POV:

I smiled as Sal sent the message out and put the radio on his belt. "Alright, let's go." Sal said without a thought. He drew out a combat knife and quickly stabbed a beastie in the head, while Kaitlyn shot a beastie in the head with her rifle.

"Alright, we just need to head through these apartments first!" Kaitlyn yelled as she threw a door open. We went inside and immediately, we came across a bandit with black hair, and he wasn't able to react in time before Kaitlyn shot him twice in the chest.

"Where to next?" Eve asked, out of breath. "We cut through here and we should be very close to the exit." Kaitlyn replied. We passed by numerous doors, and despite my urge to see if anyone else was still alive, we pressed on.

Eventually, we got to the ending of the apartment, and Sal pointed across the field at a small hole covered by a piece of plywood. "Over there, we can get out through there." After that, we began our run to freedom.

* * *

 **Short again, I know...**


	22. The Final Few

**TYLER'S POV:**

 **i** felt guilty. So much guilt for just going. Leaving without a trace, almost like I didn't care about anyone there. I just couldn't look at myself without thinking of Zoey, Drew and John. I twisted the knob on the radio to further understand Sal's message, and I felt further guilt.

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw smoke rising from the walls, and more guilt followed. I almost tempted myself to turn the car around and search for survivors. But knowing the amount of beasties in there, it wasn't possible there were many.

The sound of cars jarred me out of my senses, causing me to quickly turn the car and drive in the direction of them. Up ahead, I noticed a familiar van driving which belonged to the safe-zone, so perhaps being logical, I followed it. A radio laid at my side, and I proceeded to tune it to hopefully match up with the car in front of me.

"Hello?" I asked, to which I heard a gasp, worrying me a bit as I saw a slight swerve from the car in front. To my relief, the car got back on track and I heard Heath's voice on the radio. "Jesus Christ, don't scare me like that!" Heath said, to which I let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in there." A pause, and Heath spoke again. "You get Sal's message at all?"

"Yeah, the fishing place." I said. "Who's with you?" Another pause, presumably Heath looking back at the people inside. "There's Beth, Jenny, Terrance, Noah, Zack, Issac, Riley, and Curtis." Heath responded. "How about you, is Sal and Matt in there at least?"

"No, they're not." I said, to which Heath's tone shifted. "What, really?!" Heath almost yelled, causing me to jump. I heard a small peep in the background, but Heath didn't seem to notice or care. "You need to find them dammit!"

I paused and looked back at the base. "Ok, I will." I said, to which I heard a sigh of relief. "Please bring them back."

Heeding Heath's words, I drove back towards the base and began to circle around it, searching for Matt, Sal, and anyone else. Eventually, to my relief, five figures stood in front of a hole covered with plywood, and among the figures were Sal and Matt.

"Come on!" I yelled as I tapped the side of the truck. As everyone got in, I noticed something about Matt. He looked like he was crying, which was odd as he never seemed to cry often, and was honestly pretty tough. His wife was here, so what happened?

 **MATT'S POV:**

There was no lie from Sal, as the hole that he mentioned laid in wait at the other side of the herd of beasties strolling through. Henry clutched his shoulder, Eli attempted to convince Henry to let him help, Sal and Kaitlyn crouched down, and I held onto Eve for dear life, as I was desperate to protect her.

"Alright, when I say go, I want everyone to follow in this order; Matt, Eve, Henry, Eli and Sal." Kaitlyn said, to which Sal nodded and reloaded his rifle. Kaitlyn looked out and about thirty seconds went by until Kaitlyn said the word.

"Let's go!" Kaitlyn yelled, and to her relief, everyone followed in the order Kaitlyn requested. We dodged beastie after beastie, making sure none of us were bitten. One briefly grabbed Kaitlyn's arm, but one hit with the crowbar brought it down, to which Kaitlyn nodded at me in gratitude.

We reached the hole quickly, but when we looked back, Eli had fallen and was struggling to get to his feet. "Eli, come on!" I yelled. A beastie towered over him, but Henry came from behind, grabbed the beastie, and shoved it head first into the wall of a building. "Go, now!" Henry yelled as Sal helped Eli to his feet.

Another beastie came by, but Henry proceeded to backhand it out of the way, but that left him open to another attack. As Henry turned to face another beastie with blonde hair, the beastie proceeded to lunge at him. Henry lifted his hand to block it, causing the beastie to chomp onto his hand, and he screamed.

"Henry, no!" I yelled. Henry tore himself away as I turned back to see Sal, Kaitlyn, Eli, and Eve step through the hole. "Move it Matt!" Sal yelled, but I stood rooted to the ground as Henry staggered over.

"Come on, we can make-" I didn't get a chance to finish as Henry proceeded to push me through the hole. "Henry, wait!" I yelled, reaching out for him. Henry then removed his jacket, and I saw it.

A bite right where his bullet wound was.

I looked up at Henry, who was tearing up as he accepted his fate. He turned, and brandished his gun and opened the chamber. He looked at me again, and gasping he said:

"Thank you for the help."

He then pointed the gun under his chin and fired.

All I could do was cry.

* * *

 **ITS ABOUT. FUCKING. TIME.**

 **It's about time I got back to Hell that Walks. It's about time indeed, and what a way to kick it off with the death of Henry Gobias Trent.**

 **Well then, STATS for Season 2 so far.**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **THE RV: Matt, Tyler, Heath, Eli, Terrance, Beth,** _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS:** Dan, Kal, Kimmy, Tara, Reese.

 **JOHN'S GROUP: Noah,** _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Jenny, Curtis, Zack, Riley, Issac,** Pierce, _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne,Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 __ **SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


	23. Knowledge is Power

**HEATH'S POV:**

The drive was thankfully not that short, as Zack had directed me quite well enough to lead me there. To my surprise, the place was rather clean, and not at all ransacked, which Jenny also noticed quickly. I turned my head, noticing Terrance carrying a still unconscious Curtis on his shoulders as he grunted the whole way, Riley and Issac huddled together as Riley tried to comfort him, and Noah talking to Beth about something.

"Noah, Beth, how are you two?" I asked. "Pretty good, Noah was telling me about his car." Beth replied, to which I turned to Noah in curiosity. "I was a racecar driver back then, pretty decent at it." I smiled. "Sorry, I don't tend to watch NASCAR much." Noah proceeded to look guilty at the ground, causing me to snicker a bit.

I proceeded to make my way over to Jenny and Terrance, who were standing over Curtis looking solemn. "Hey." I said, causing Terrance to turn to me. "What happened?" I asked. Terrance sighed. "Curtis's hurt, bad." Terrance said, causing Jenny to run her hands through her thick, brown hair.

Suddenly, the sound of a car began rumbling throughout the area, and moments later, a car pulled up. To my relief, it was Tyler who stepped out along with Eve, Eli, Sal, and Kaitlyn. Jenny quickly ran over and hugged Eli tightly, and Issac hugged Sal's leg tightly. Terrance looked at the arrivals and noticed one thing off about Matt.

"Matt." Terrance said, walking over to him. Matt looked up at him, and I realized Matt had been crying. Terrance quickly ran over to him and grasped his shoulders. "Where's Henry?" Terrance asked, to which Matt looked down, and Terrance's jaw dropped.

Honestly, before Henry's death, I was actually starting to warm up to him. I didn't forgive his previous misdeeds for attempting to prostitute two women and his annoyance towards me, but I could see an improvement in trying to not be a detriment. It was especially shown when it came to firearms, where he actually was the best shot of us all. I looked over at Terrance, who had also began to sob over the loss of his friend while Noah patted him on the back, and I thought of one thing.

If someone like Henry were to die so suddenly, who would be next?

 **SAL'S POV:**

"Sal, Matt, we need you here right now." Eli spoke up. Matt and I joined him and we saw the motionless body of Curtis, who was slightly breathing and bleeding from the head. "What's wrong with Curtis?" I asked, to which Eli looked down at the ground.

"Curtis and some others were in a car crash, and he's got a contusion." Eli said, to which I threw my hands up into the air. "He's not going to make it, right?" I slowly said, anticipating what Eli would say next.

"He's only got a few hours..."

At that, I proceeded to just stomp off while Matt looked at me in sadness, feeling what I felt. I sat on a tree stump and buried my face in my palms as Kaitlyn sat next to me. "So, Curtis isn't making it either, huh?"

"God dammit…" I mumbled. "God fucking dammit!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the stump, to which Kaitlyn grabbed my hand. "You know getting pissed about it won't help."

"I know, but what else can I do?" I asked. "Do a dance?" Kaitlyn shrugged. "We lost our people, our home, and our chance of survival in this shit, so what else can I do?" Kaitlyn placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can step up."

I gave Kaitlyn a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked, to which Kaitlyn sighed. "You need to keep your status as a leader, there's people who still listen to you, and this tantrum isn't going to help." I sighed in response. "Yeah, I understand."

"Sal, I think I know how they found us." I heard a voice behind say. I turned to see Jenny leaning against a tree, crossing her arms. "I saw those bandits were the same people who killed Philip." Jenny began, peaking my interest. "My theory is that Pierce met up with them, and decided to lead them to us." I raised a brow in confusion.

"Look, Pierce may be a traitor, but how exactly did you come to that decision?" Kaitlyn spoke up. Jenny paused, then brandished a handgun. "I found this on one of the bandits, it's Pierce's gun." I paused, then proceeded to punch a tree. "That son of a bitch is going to pay!" I nearly yelled.

My anger subsided when I heard a squeal in the bushes, and a rustle in bushes occured to my side. Kaitlyn quickly raised her rifle at the bushes. "Come on out, and we won't hurt you." Almost immediately, a large, chubby, red-headed man emerged from the bushes and raised his hands. "I don't mean trouble, I just was curious."

Kaitlyn kept her rifle on the man. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want." The man said, and slowly began to back away. "You with anyone?" Jenny asked, who was aiming Pierce's gun at the man. The man, obviously intimidated, nodded his head.

"Take us to them, now." Kaitlyn demanded, and the man nodded again out of fear. "Kaitlyn, we shouldn't frighten him." I said, to which Kaitlyn sighed. "Alright…"

 **KAITLYN'S POV:**

We proceeded to follow the man through the woods, away from the group while Jenny proceeded to stay back, likely to reassure everyone we were walking. "What's your name?" I asked to the man. "I'm Garrett." He simply replied. "We're almost there by the way." Garrett spoke again, and eventually we came into a clearing where a few people sat by a campfire. "Guys, there's people here." Garrett said.

Immediately, a young man with long, brown hair stood up. He looked like a slightly older version of Matt, but the beard was what separated him. Additionally, a tan woman with black hair reached towards her rifle, and a small, slightly pink skinned boy aimed at us. "Put the gun down, and we won't kill him." I said, which caused the bearded man to yell at us.

"You put yours down first, and we'll comply." The boy stepped towards me. "Kirby, stop." The woman exclaimed, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the bushes, a male around Tyler's age, with light, brown hair and a camo jacket. Despite this, Sal oddly looked at him with surprise, and the teen reciprocated the look.

To my absolute shock, they proceeded to tightly hug each other, and after the hug, the male proceeded to turn to everyone. "Lower your guns, they're good!" Hesitantly, the group lowered their weapons. The woman then spoke up.

"You know this guy Lex?" The male nodded.

"He's my older brother."

* * *

 _Next time on The Hell That Walks..._

* * *

 _It's great to see you again..._

* * *

 _I'm all alone..._

* * *

 _We need to take the fight to him..._

* * *

 _Don't you dare take her!_

* * *

 _It's all your fault..._

* * *

 _EPISODE 4: MIND OVER MURDER_

* * *

 **Well, finally, this episode is over after a ton of strain, and now we got some new development with Sal reuniting with his brother!**

 **Additionally, these characters are from Howe's Life, so some spoilers will be in order.**

 **Anyways, stat time!**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **THE RV: Matt, Tyler, Heath, Eli, Terrance, Beth,** _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS:** Dan, Kal, Kimmy, Tara, Reese.

 **JOHN'S GROUP: Noah,** _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Jenny, Curtis, Zack, Riley, Issac,** Pierce, _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S: Quinn, Lex, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Paige, and Gage**

 **CIAO!**


	24. EPISODE 4: MIND OVER MURDER

MATT'S POV:

"So let me get this straight, you want us to waste more supplies on these random ass people just because your brother is friends with them?"

That was basically the first thing Heath said when Sal and Kaitlyn came back with a group of strangers we've never seen before, among them being Sal's brother. I mentally facepalmed at this, knowing that Heath would get into one of these arguments. A man with brown hair stepped forward, glaring at Heath.

"We didn't even ask for supplies, so keep your mouth shut." Heath simply glared daggers at him, and proceeded to get in his face. "You really want to try me asshole?" Heath replied in response, causing a lot of eyes to fall on the two.

"Hey, both of you, play nice." A woman with tan skin spoke up, causing them both to stare at her in bewilderment and both back away, much to everyone's relief. I stepped forward. "Ok, so, I think some introductions are in order, who wants to go first?"

No one spoke up.

"Ok, I'll go first, my name is Matt, and I'm twenty-five years old." A small, male child with black hair behind the tan woman spoke up. "What happened to your arm?" I paused briefly. "I was bitten, and my friend cut my arm off so I couldn't turn." The child backed away in fear at this, to my slight amusement. A little girl who looked similar to the boy stepped out.

"You are?" I asked, kneeling to meet her eyes. "Paige, and my brother is Gage." The girl said. "We're twins." I smiled at this. "Nice to meet you." I stood again. "You see how easy that was?"

Heath stepped forward, glaring at the brown haired man. "Yeah, you were talking to a damn kid, we're adults dammit!" Beth shivered at Heath's harsh words, causing Tyler to comfort her. I paused for a bit. "Ok, I have an idea." Everyone's headed perked up, waiting for my words.

"We're going to split into seperate groups in order for us to get along." I began. "Sal and Kaitlyn will talk with Sal's brother there." I pointed at Lex. "Terrance and Eli will talk with that large guy." I gestured at the large man clinging to the brown haired man's side. "Sorry for that, I don't know your name yet."

This caused a small chuckle from a few people. "Jenny, Beth, and Heath, you'll talk with the woman there." I gestured at the tan woman, who crossed her arms. "Riley and Issac, you'll be with the kids." The kids moved to Riley and Issac. "Noah, Tyler, you'll be with the teenager with pinkish skin." The pink skinned kid gave Tyler and Noah a weird look in response. "Finally, me and Eve will take the brown haired guy."

Everyone murmured in agreement, and the talks began.

* * *

Eve, the man, and I went inside the building and sat down at a bench facing a stack of fishing poles. I slightly looked at the man, and he sighed. "Ok, Matthew, I'm Quinn, and your friend is?" The man said quickly.

"First of all, Matthew isn't my real name." I said, and Quinn raised a brow. "Then what is it?" Quinn asked. I sighed. "Matthias…" Quinn gave me a confused look, but didn't say anything. "Your friend?"

"My wife, her name is Eve." I said, to which Quinn cocked his head. "Marriage huh, kinda pointless if you ask me." I glared at him in response, and he raised his hands in defense. "Not to say marriage isn't nice, just saying marriage during this chickenshit bullshit is kinda pointless." Quinn slowly lowered his hands and looked over at Heath, who was hesitating to speak.

"That's Heath." I said. "He's a fucking assclown." Quinn replied, glaring at Heath while I shrugged. "I only requested you be away from him so you don't kill each other." Quinn nodded in response, then gazed at Eve's stomach. "Pregnant huh?" Quinn asked, to which I nodded. "Congrats."

Quinn looked around the room once more. "Can I talk to you alone?" I nodded, and proceeded to follow Quinn into a corridor. "What is it?" I asked. "First off, you seem like you got a head on your shoulders, which is great, because it's been awhile since I've seen one." Quinn said. "Now, I want to know if you or anyone are against homosexual people."

I raised a brow. "You're gay?" I asked, and Quinn cringed in response. "Don't call homosexual people gay." I paused. "Sorry, but to answer your question, no, I don't have anything against them." Quinn kept his gaze upon me. "How about everyone else, they good?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's a touchy subject." Quinn paused for a bit. "Listen, anyone says anything about homosexuality, I'll shove a stick up their ass." Quinn said. "Especially that Heath guy."

"I'm just hoping you two don't butt heads." I said. Quinn paused briefly, then began to lightly giggle. "Butt heads...was that intentional?" I shook my head. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine…"

"I bet we will Quinn."

* * *

 **Well then, the group is back and it seems like there's a bit of tension. Additionally, we have our first ever homosexual character in The Hell that Walks in the form of Quinn!**

 **BTW, the butt heads thing was coined by mum.**

 **CIAO!**


	25. Catchup

**SAL'S POV:**

It was no secret that I was super excited to see Lex alive and well, and from the sound of his voice, it sounded like he thought the same about me. "It's great to see you again." Lex said as he quickly hugged me tightly, which I returned.

"So, that's your brother you were looking for?" Kaitlyn asked. "Yeah, but I had to put it off to take care of Constantine." Lex's head perked up at this. "The safe-zone, you were the leader?" I nodded my head. "You must've done pretty well!"

"I did, but Constantine isn't around anymore…" I mumbled, and Lex's expression turned to sorrow. "Oh, sorry big bro." I simply smiled in response. "It's fine, at least I found you." I sighed, paused, and shook my head a bit. "Want to tell me what you've been up to?" I asked to Lex.

"I joined a community, which is where I met my friends." Lex began, and he began to point at certain people. "The guy with the brown hair is Quinn, and the redhead is his boyfriend, Garrett." Lex smiled. "They're good people, although Quinn can be a bit...abrasive." I looked over at him. "Trust me, I've been dealing with one of those types myself."

"Is it that other redhead?" Lex asked, and I nodded. "I'm just hoping they eventually get along and don't kill each other in the night." Kaitlyn chuckled at this. "I doubt that Heath will try to do anything, especially since he's got his sister with him." I raised my finger. "Point." Lex proceeded to look at the woman.

"That's Haley, and no, she's not the mother of those kids, Gage and Paige." Lex said, then suddenly began to look down at the floor in sorrow. "What's wrong?" I asked. "There was supposed to be someone else with us…"

"Who?" I asked. "A guy called Ben, but…" Lex sighed. "The kid's asshole of a father accidentally killed him." I shook my head while Kaitlyn patted Lex's shoulder. "Sorry, is Haley alright?" Kaitlyn asked. "Kind of, but I think she's still sad about it." Lex said, and turned his attention to the other teenager. "That's Kirby."

"Kirby?" I asked. "Like the video game?" Lex nodded. "Yeah, that started out as a nickname, and we basically address him as that now." Lex said. "He doesn't seem to mind." Kaitlyn nodded her head slowly. "That's good, I guess."

 **TERRANCE'S POV:**

"So, you are…" Eli asked while I just simply leaned back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Garrett." The man said. Garrett proceeded to stretch and look over at the brown haired man, who, during the conversation between Matt and him, I believe his name was Quinn. "That your friend?" I asked.

"More of lover, but I'm more quiet about it." Garrett said. "He's more aggressive and outspoken about it." Eli nodded. "Sounds like Heath if he was gay." I chuckled at this, noting how true that was.

"Look, will there be a problem if I am gay?" Garrett asked, to which we shook our heads. "Thank you." I proceeded to stand up and push in my chair. "I need some air, have fun." I said, and Eli and Garrett proceeded to get into a rather vivid conversation about something.

I pushed the doors open to see Noah standing there in front of the entrance, idly standing over Curtis's prone body. "Noah?" I asked, and Noah turned towards me and sighed.

"He's gone."

All I did was just slam my fist on the wall. "Dammit, what do we tell Sal?" I asked, and Noah shrugged. "We're going to put him down, you know?" I sighed again. "You have something?" I asked, and Noah set a dagger on the table. "John gave this to me in the early days of the outbreak." Noah said, woefully looking at the dagger. "Dude was perhaps my favorite repairman for my car." Noah proceeded to mumble.

"Henry's gone by the way…" I said, and Noah looked up at me. "Sorry…" I looked by at Curtis, whose mouth was starting to move, and a growling noise emitted. "I'll do it." I said, and picked up the dagger and Noah moved out of the way.

Without thinking, I thrust the dagger into Curtis's head, ending his undead life.

* * *

 **Well, we got another death on our hands in the form of Curtis, who suffered an injury in the crash and eventually perished.**

 **Also, small spoiler for Howe's Life, and it's been confirmed that the character "Ben" had been killed. It's a shame because I saw that people very much liked Ben.**

 **Time to update the stats!**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **THE RV: Matt, Tyler, Heath, Eli, Terrance, Beth,** _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS:** Dan, Kal, Kimmy, Tara, Reese.

 **JOHN'S GROUP: Noah,** _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Jenny, Zack, Riley, Issac,** Pierce, _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S: Quinn, Lex, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Paige, Gage,** _Ben._

 **CIAO!**


	26. Hope in the Woods

**HEATH'S POV:**

Admittedly, I couldn't have thought of anything to say as Beth and the woman known as Haley conversed rather awkwardly, perhaps the most out of everyone talking to the respective people. Beth talked about some random childhood memory while Haley tried to begin a different conversation.

"So, how long have you know Sal's brother?" I abruptly asked, hoping to get at least something out of the conversation. Haley smiled. "At least for about four months." Haley said. "Back then, we never talked much, but as soon as we escaped, we talked more."

"That's good." Beth spoke up.

"Hey, was anyone else with you?" I asked, and Haley looked down in sorrow. "Yes, there was…"

"Who?" I asked, and Haley hesitated.

"The kid's father and uncle…" I tilted my head in curiosity. "What happened to them?"

Haley hesitated. "The father...was not a very nice man to the kids…" As soon as she said that, I covered Beth's ears, knowing where this was going. Haley didn't protest, much to my relief. "The uncle heard him beating those kids…" Haley said, and my heart dropped. "Ben tried to do something about it, but Eric had the kids too scared to do anything and the leader placed a lot of trust in him."

I scratched my head, waiting for something else. "One day, Ben confronted him about it, and they fought." Haley paused, her voice beginning to break. "Ben got pushed...onto a hook...through the neck." I sighed. "What about Eric?" I asked.

"During our escape, he tried to stop us…" Haley said. "We had no choice but to shoot him dead."

"Oh…" I simply replied.

 **TYLER'S POV:**

Noah had left me due to having to deal with something I didn't bother to ask, so I was left alone with the green eyed teen staring right at me, not saying a word. Honestly, I was more confused and weirded out by him than anything else. The way he tilted his head when I thought of something to say, the way he played with his hands absent-mindedly, the way his eyes seemed to bounce around all the while staying focused completely on me.

All in all, it was pretty damn unsettling.

"So…" I forced myself to say. "Who are you?" The teen took a bit to speak. "Kirby, you are?" The teen asked, confusing me more. "Tyler, Tyler Horvath." Kirby proceeded to reach his hand out and touch my face, caressing it almost. "Umm…" I began, and Kirby retracted his hand.

"Umm...listen, I think I'm going to go for a walk or something." I quickly said, unnerved at Kirby's actions. I proceeded to walk outside, and briefly see Terrance and Noah sitting next to each other. "Noah, Terrance, how are you?" I asked.

"Curtis just passed…" Terrance said. I gazed over at Curtis, and saw the stab in his head.

"Dammit, does Sal know?" I asked, and Noah shook his head. "It just happened, so we didn't have a chance."

The door opened again and Jenny emerged carrying a spear of some kind. "Hey Jenny, what's that?" I asked. Jenny looked at me, down at the spear, then back up. "It's a harpoon."

"Really?" Terrance asked. "That should help." Jenny nodded. "An old friend of mine taught me how to use one." Jenny said, and proceeded to chuck the harpoon at the wall, embedding itself in a wooden column.

"Remind me not to mess with you." Noah spoke up, causing a small ripple of laughter between us. However, it was abruptly cut off by the sounds of screaming out in the woods. "Shit, let's go!" Jenny yelled, and we dashed towards the source of the noise.

Eventually a clearing came into view, and we saw something we were all too familiar with.

Three people laid on the ground, with chunks of flesh missing from their corpses. I noted there were no beasties around them at first, but then I saw a thin asian man with brown hair dangling from a tree, trying desperately to hang on.

"We gotta help him!" I yelled a bit too loud, and the beastie noticed quickly. "Dammit Tyler!" Terrance yelled as he brandished a dagger with a hint of blood on it while Noah picked up a large branch, leaving me defenseless. Terrance noticed this quickly. "Tyler, you need to head back, we got this."

I shook my head in response. "No, I'm not running." Terrance shrugged and proceeded to stab a beastie in the head while Jenny thrust the harpoon into another one. Noah slammed the branch over the head of another beastie, and to my horror, two of them staggered towards me. Without thinking, I grabbed one of the beasties by the head and threw it down, and one stomp to the head caused it's head to explode.

The beastie that I had forgotten proceeded to fall on top of me, and I heard it's teeth crash and grind against each other as it's rotten breath assaulted my nostrils. Looking closely at the beastie, I noticed a hole in its neck, perhaps the killing blow that caused it to turn.

Without thinking, I wriggled my hand into the gaping hole and began to tug at the exposed bone. Skin ripped, and the body slowly began to fall limp as I tugged. Finally, the head separated from the body and I tossed it aside, its jaws still mashing against each other.

"Tyler…" I heard Jenny say. "Holy shit…" I looked over at the head, turned, and stomped on its head three times to put it down for good. "How about that guy?" I asked, and I noticed that the guy had dropped down and was simply staring at us.

"Thanks for help." The man said. "You guys have a group?" Jenny nodded. "Yeah." The man looked around at the dead bodies. "Well, Mitchell, Eugene, and Tyrone are gone, so I'm alone." He said. "I got a lot of food in a stash I keep."

Terrance stared at him intently. "What's your name?" The man paused. "Cody."

"Well Cody, mind if you show us first?" Terrance asked, and Cody nodded. Cody then took us to a moving truck, opened the back door, and my mind nearly exploded at the amount of food in the back of the truck.

"Holy hell, how'd you get all this?!" Noah gasped. "And how'd you keep it hidden?" Cody turned back and grinned. "I used to work as a manager for a food production company, so I could tell which foods were good." Cody said. "As for the disguise, I was also a graphic designer." Cody then climbed into the driver's seat. "You wanna direct me?"

We didn't hesitate to climb in, and it didn't take long for us to reach the fishing emporium again. Heath was the first to step out, glaring at Cody. "Who the hell are you?!" Heath asked, while Cody, to my surprise, simply laughed off Heath's threatening attitude. "I'm Cody, Cody Hoàng." Heath glared at him and followed him to the back of the truck. What Heath said next confirmed he now instantly liked Cody.

"Holy shit, banana chips!" Heath yelled, causing a near uproar of laughter amongst the people who had joined us outside. Heath emerged from behind the truck, tearing open a bag of banana chips and chowing down on them. He then looked up at us, staring at him. "What?" Heath asked. "I fucking love banana chips." I leaned towards Beth. "It's true, every day I'd see him eating them."

Cody then emerged from the back with a large carton. "I think we need to have a bit of a celebration." Cody opened the box to reveal a large amount of different alcoholic drinks.

Needless to say, not even ten minutes had passed and Cody cemented himself as a valuable member of the group.

* * *

 **MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! HUZZAH!**

 **We meet a new guy, the conversations are good, and we got a cool kill!**

 **NOW STAT ME DADDY!**

 **THE RV: Matt, Tyler, Heath, Eli, Terrance, Beth,** _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS:** Dan, Kal, Kimmy, Tara, Reese.

 **JOHN'S GROUP: Noah,** _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Jenny, Zack, Riley, Issac,** Pierce, _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S: Quinn, Lex, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Paige, Gage,** _Ben._

 **CODY'S GROUP: Cody,** _Tyrone, Mitchell, Eugene._


	27. The Night

MATT'S POV:

Even though I didn't drink, it was Eve who told me to have a bit, and let loose for a bit. I did just that, and needless to say, it was a very good experience so far. Before we got the party started, Cody used the truck to block off the main entrance to the building, keeping us all safe. Despite this, just in case of safety concerns, only Kaitlyn, Jenny, Beth, and Tyler remained sober.

Right now, Quinn and Cody had set up a makeshift campfire in the building, which I was skeptical of at first, but to my surprise, Cody and Quinn seamlessly made it without anything catching on fire.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, to which Cody smiled. "When you're alone for almost a year, you learn things." The campfire got off to a roaring start, with stories about life before the apocalypse. I do remember my story.

"So, my friend Leon was notorious for going out to parties, and his friend waking me up at two in the morning and requesting I pick him up." I began. "Being the friend I was, I always got up, put on my clothes, and drove Leon's drunk ass home."

"Man, you had friends…" Terrance slurred as he rocked back and forth. "I said to Leon that the next time he pulled something like that, I'd mess with him while he was passed out." I said, with a grin on my face. "Well, he got drunk, and passed out, so I took this opportunity to shave his head."

A large amount of cackling followed. To my right, Heath and Cody were the only ones in the circle not piss drunk. I was aware of Heath's extreme resistance to alcohol, but the thinner and way less buff Cody surprised me. "Hey Cody, you're not drunk." I mumbled. Cody wagged his finger.

"When you're single, you drink a lot." Cody simply replied. Heath then spoke up, a single banana chip in his mouth. "I got a story for you." Heath slammed down his beer bottle. "One night, I was sleeping, and my friend Vanessa told me there were cops at the door." A few people leaned in curiously. "What happened?" Zack asked.

"The cops said that they got a call saying we had some good old fashioned weed." Heath explained. "They asked if they could search, and since none of us smoked, I said sure." Eve raised a hand, and was the only one in the circle who never touched any alcohol. "Did you find out who called?"

"Yeah, some bitchy neighbor who hated us, and thought my friend Bill was high when in reality, he had allergies that make him drowsy as hell." Heath finished. "There's also the time I punched a celebrity."

Eli, Sal, Lex, and Noah spat out their drinks and began to chuckle. "You gotta tell us this." Sal said, slurring his words. Heath clasped his hands. "Alright, I'll tell you in a few minutes, I gotta take a piss."

JENNY'S POV:

Kaitlyn and I were pretty much alone, standing on top of the truck looking around for any beasties coming our way. So far, none have come, much to our relief, which left us a while to talk.

"So, Kaitlyn, what was it like having that power in Constantine?" I asked, and Kaitlyn stared at me confused. "What do you mean?" I shrugged. "You and Sal are close, you two didn't date did you?" Kaitlyn proceeded to laugh.

"No, no, never." Kaitlyn admitted. "Sal tended to trust me very much, so he gave me privileges over others."

"Even Pierce?" I asked, cringing as I said his name. Kaitlyn frowned. "Yes, even Pierce." Kaitlyn said. "But I was there before him, so I get a pass for that, and he seemed to understand." Kaitlyn stared out at the woods, before turning to me again.

"I hate to be this person, but while we were in the safe-zone, I found this."

Kaitlyn proceeded to hand me a photograph, and as I looked at it, I recognized Eli and the brown haired man I had a fling with. I looked at it in sadness, remembering his fate that was incredibly unnecessary. "I recognize Eli, but who's the other guy?" Kaitlyn asked.

"An old friend."

A gurgling noise emitted from the distance, causing me to set the photograph down and look through my binoculars. "Lurker?" Kaitlyn asked, and I nodded slowly. I leaned in as soon as I saw a slight amount of movement in the bushes.

When the beastie emerged, my mind just went blank, and my anger flared when it emerged from the bushes in the form of a torn, bloodied, and undead Penelope.


	28. It's all Fun and Games

**JENNY'S POV:**

"Jenny, what's going on?"

Those words seemed muted to be as Kaitlyn worriedly reached out towards me, attempting to find out my situation.

My situation was that I had found the person responsible for getting me left behind, killing Charlie and Chris, injuring the group in a crash, torturing Matt and Leon, causing Ray's death, and was one of the main reasons why Matt lost his arm. I quickly slid off the truck with a hatchet I had gained a while back and swung it at the undead Penelope.

"You goddamn bitch!" I yelled, striking her many, many times. I wasn't even aiming for the head, I just wanted to get my anger out. Both arms flew off, I cut into the shoulder, slowly chopping her in half. Kaitlyn watched in awe at my rage, but I didn't even care.

"Jenny, calm down!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"How can I when this bitch caused so much to happen?!" Kaitlyn scooted forward, as if to stop me. I just kept going and going, until Penelope was split in half and the left side of her slid off her body, leaving the right side motionless and the left still moving. "Jenny, enough!" Kaitlyn yelled as she ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I yelled, and began to struggle against Kaitlyn. "Snap out of it!" I wriggled myself free and looked at Kaitlyn. "Fine, just one last hit." I sunk the hatchet down into the skull of the wriggling Penelope, putting her down for good.

As soon as that happened, I just sunk to my knees, exhausted.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaitlyn almost screamed. I sighed. "It's a long story, Eli should tell you, he knows more." Kaitlyn nodded in response, and picked me up. "Listen, don't do that." Kaitlyn requested. "I get she did some awful things, but we're on guard duty, and screaming your head off isn't going to help in the slightest."

All I did was sigh. "I understand."

 **MATT'S POV:**

"-and that's how I got a serious reprimanding from my officer." Sal finished his story, causing howls of laughter to be heard. Sal told the story about how he and his navy buddies were fed up with a guy they hated, so they put firecrackers under his bed and the room caught fire as a result.

"At least navy man wasn't a stick in the mud." Quinn said, causing some more laughter while Sal flipped him off. Heath then returned, still resisting the effects of alcohol. "Alright, now my turn." Heath sat down in between Cody and Terrance. "So, the neighborhood I lived on was great, nice and quiet, perfect for a night's sleep after doing small shows that were actually exhausting."

Everyone nodded. "Well, one day, this internet singer moves in next door, and he decides to give out his address so fans are all trying to meet him, saying he's hot as hell when in reality, he looks like his face caught fire and someone tried to put it out with a damn hammer." A few laughs were shared. "He's also a absolute cuntlord, saying he's the most popular guy on the street."

"Sounds like it." Eve said, to which Heath smiled. "He was indeed." He cracked his knuckles. "Not only that, he'd play some of the worst music I've ever heard, and I swear to fucking god, a five-hundred pound man after eating six pounds of Taco Bell is basically Mozart compared to him."

More laughter ensured, due to Heath's bizarre comparison. "So one night, I actually hear my place being broken into, and when I investigate, there's these teenage bitches trying to steal my TV and take it next door."

"Did you hit them?" Haley asked, and Heath shook his head. "Regardless of my anger, I would never, ever hit a woman." Heath paused. "Unless they hit me more than five times." An uncomfortable look was shared, but Heath kept going. "So it turns out the TV there was broken because the guy fell on it, and wanted a free TV, so he sent those girls to break into my house and steal my TV, and needless to say, the cops got involved, and they were sent to jail, but not before comparing the douche to god."

Heath took another drink, slammed it down, and sighed. "Man, Cody, you really know the good stuff, what is this?" Cody shook the bottle he was holding. "It's Dalmore 62, it's expensive as hell." Heath laughed at this and offered some to me, and I shook my head. "I'm trying to not get too buzzed, just continue your tale." Heath laughed and nodded.

"The guy comes over the next morning, angry that the cops were called and now needs fifty thousand dollars, and wanted me to pay." Heath said. "I slammed the door in his face, and about two days later, the guy holds another party, and actually tries to invade the house with his fangirls, saying it's goddamn 'savage'." Heath put quotations at that with his fingers. "So I sneak out, and I see he has these trophies in a display case, so I proceed to steal them, and melt them down."

Lex, Sal, and Terrance laughed extremely loud, with Lex even falling out of his chair and slamming his fist numerous times. "Then I used it to make some jewelry for Beth." Heath said. "You haven't told us where you punched him." I said. "Oh yeah, so the guy now wants me to hold the party at my house, and if I don't, he'll sue me." Heath continued. "He later shows up and tries to force his way in with the party, but all I do is punch him square in the jaw, knocking his stupid ass out, and someone recorded it. It ended up on some site, and it caused me to get some attention, and I ended up suing the guy for a nice sum of money."

"Heh, that sounds pretty damn nice." I said, and Heath leaned back and sighed. "Beth still has that jewelry." I looked over at Eve.

"You know, I don't think we've thought about the future, and what will happen if we survive." I said, and Heath nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, what next?" I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out."

If only I had known that the one way to find that would be very difficult.

* * *

 **Well, another long ass chapter, and I'm pretty happy.**

 **Additionally, I've been planning to get together with a friend and work on a visual novel!**

 **Ciao!**


	29. Train

**TYLER'S POV:**

Despite the fact that I was of legal age to drink, I decided to avoid drinking alcohol. Honestly, I tried it once, and I didn't like it very much, so that just left me listening in to the bizarre and humorous stories occurring at the campfire.

Beth was sat next to me, absent-mindedly looking around the hallway we sat in, watching Heath chug down beer after beer like it was his last day on earth. "Does Heath drink much?" I asked. "No, he doesn't, at least not in front of me, nor does he swear." Beth replied. I raised a brow in confusion.

"Heh, he must really care about you that much." Beth nodded. "Yeah, but honestly, I wish he didn't." My eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" I asked.

"I still love my older brother, but I wish…" Beth paused. "I wish he would tell me things, things about survival, living, just something in case he…" Beth hesitated.

"Dies?" I finished, and Beth nodded yet again. "But maybe I'm not meant to be a fighter."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "When we were in the woods, you tried to teach me, and that just got your hand messed up and Heath angry at you." Beth said. I paused for a moment and looked at the campfire. "You know, why don't we sneak off, do some practice." Beth's eyes widened in fear.

"But what about Heath, and everyone else?" I smiled. "They're busy being drunk over there, I don't think they'll mind." Beth still looked conflicted. "Hey, if you want, I'll tell Heath where we're going, ok?"

Beth nodded slowly in response, and I slowly walked over to Heath. "Hey Heath, mind if me and Beth go for a stroll?" Heath, possibly in his slightly hazy state, nodded. "Yeah, have fun."

I walked back to Beth and gestured at a window. "Come on, let's find a safe place." Beth and I climbed out the window, but not before I grabbed a soccer ball, a bag, and a marker and began walking through the woods, searching for a small area to practice. "So, what was it like with Heath?" I asked.

"It was nice, but he wasn't home much." Beth replied, a solemn expression on her face. "I know he did some shows, but I wish he was home more often." I looked at the ground, trying to picture Beth all alone at a house. "He sent me stuff, like little things from his shows, but it never beat seeing him."

"Didn't you have a brother?" I asked. "Yeah, but he was also busy, and I was stuck living with mom and dad." Beth paused. "They weren't bad, but I wanted to see my brothers again, hang out with them, do things that we did in the past."

"Like what?" I asked. "Play, talk, hang out, basically just interact in some way." Beth proceeded to kick a stone on the ground to the side. "I just wish they were around more." I sighed. "Hey Beth, at least you had brothers who obviously cared for you."

"You never had one.." I sighed. "Yeah." I looked up and saw a clearing. "Hey, let's train here." I took out a knife from my pocket and handed it to Beth. "Alright, I'm going to make you a training dummy." I set up a log and put the soccer ball and bag on top. "Ok, stab the bag." I requested, and Beth ran towards the bag and stabbed it quickly, but not without stumbling a bit and hesitating.

"Ok, I might not be the best teacher, but you kind of stumbled…" I said. "...and hesitated." Beth sighed. "I know, I'm just not used to them being close." I patted her shoulder softly. "I hate to say this, but there are times you don't have a choice, and beating them with a melee weapon is much more better than shooting them."

"Why?" Beth asked. "It's because gunshots cause noise, they like noise, and eventually, you'll run out of ammo, and by the time that happens, you're basically surrounded." I looked back at the dummy. "I got an idea on how to fix hesitation, is there someone you hate?"

Beth shook her head. "No one off the top of my head." I scratched my chin, feeling the slight fuzz. "Is there music that you don't like?" Beth paused. "Well, I'm not a fan of that stuff that sounds like screaming." I tilted my head slightly.

"Death metal?" I asked, and Beth nodded. "Yeah, I can't stand it either." I looked back at the log. "Imagine the face singing it, and try to get to it."

Beth however hesitated. "I don't want to kill." I sighed. "Ok, we'll head back, but know that you have to learn." Beth sighed, and we didn't even get five steps when I felt a cold object on the back of my head.

"Cooperate with me, or you're going to die."

* * *

 **Well, Tyler centric chapter, and he and Beth are in trouble.**

 **Ciao!**


	30. Until someone dies

**TYLER'S POV:**

I slowly raised my hands in the air and I motioned for Beth to do the same, who had began to hyperventilate. To my relief, she followed my lead and I slowly turned to see our captor.

The first thing I noticed was that there was more than one captor, with at least five others standing behind the man holding the gun. The man wore a backwards cap, baggy pants, and a shirt with an obscene gesture on it. Looking further back, I saw a woman wearing a cowboy hat, a fat man with a red shirt, an elderly man wearing jewelry, a short man who looked similar to a rat, and to my horror, the same man I had encountered in the woods and spared.

"Before you say anything, no, I am not going to kill you." The man with the gun said, his voice horrifically nasally. He looked back at the man I found in the woods. "Oliver, this him?" The man, Oliver, nodded his head, and the nasal man looked back at me. "You see, the reason I'm not killing you is because you had the opportunity to kill him, but you didn't, and let's be honest I would've found out and I would've slaughtered you."

I was almost not paying attention, and the man noticed this. "Ok, I admit, this is a bit bizarre, holding a gun to your head while saying I'm not killing you, so let's start again, this time with names." The man said. "What's your name?"

"Tyler, and my friend is Beth." He nodded, looked back towards his crew, and back at us. "I'm Dan, and this is Kal, Kimmy, Reese, Tara, and Oliver." He gestured towards the fat man, the small man, the elderly man, the woman, and Oliver respectively. "Um, why are you doing this?" I asked.

Dan laughed. "Well, some of my crew looked at that Constantine Safe-Zone, and noticed you were there, along with some of the pendejos that ambushed us while we were conducting business and killed Walt." I raised a brow causing Dan to chuckle.

"So innocent." Dan looked over towards Beth, who was quivering in fear. "Listen good Tyler, you're going to take us to them, or your friend gets a good ole thrashing from Kal." Kal grinned, drool dribbling down his chin.

"Don't hurt her." I suddenly felt a surge of anger take over me. Dan looked at me in slight surprise, but then changed his expression to amusement. "Or what?" Dan got right up in my face, and I did perhaps the stupidest thing I've done so far.

I headbutted him.

Dan stumbled back, and Oliver ran over grabbed me from behind, restraining me. Dan glared daggers at me as he stared at his bloodied hand and felt his nose drip with blood. "Maldito coño!" Dan yelled. He proceeded to grab Beth and shove her down. "You better watch you fucking galleta!" He looked over at Kal. "Kal, you first." Kal grinned, and I knew what was coming. I began to attempt to fight against Oliver, who was actually struggling to hold me back. I felt something in the back of my pants, a handle, and instinctively, I grabbed it and began to flail it without realizing what it was until it was too late.

I looked at Dan, Tara, Reese, Kimmy and Kal, who were staring at me awestruck in horror. Then I felt something wet on my head, and I reluctantly let go to the handle and turned around.

The handle I had apparently grabbed onto was the knife I gave to Beth, and I had accidentally used that knife to slash Oliver's throat.

* * *

 **And the first update of the year begins with Tyler accidentally killing one of Dan's men and now he's likely in hot water with Dan.**

 **Now stats!**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **THE RV: Matt, Tyler, Heath, Eli, Terrance, Beth,** _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS:** Dan, Kal, Kimmy, Tara, Reese, _Oliver, Walt._

 **JOHN'S GROUP: Noah,** _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Jenny, Zack, Riley, Issac,** Pierce, _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S: Quinn, Lex, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Paige, Gage,** _Ben._

 **CODY'S GROUP: Cody,** _Tyrone, Mitchell, Eugene._


	31. Mistakes

**TYLER'S POV:**

As Oliver clutched his throat and gurgled on his own blood, I was left standing with thousands of thoughts going through my head. The first one was that technically, excluding my unborn brother, Oliver was the first person I've directly killed, but similar to my brother, it was on accident. If I'm going to be honest, it was kind of exhilarating, but I was more focused on Dan's group, who stared at me with shock.

That was my other thought, how much I really fucked up. I've screwed up before, like with the initial training with Beth back in the woods, but not to the extent where I would get someone I had grown so close to murdered.

After a few seconds, Dan rounded on me. "¡Pequeño pinchazo!" Dan proceeded to sock me in the face, knocking me down easily. I heard Beth whimper in the background, and I desperately tried to defend myself to no avail. "You're so dead." Dan said. I again tried to find something to defend myself with, and eventually, I felt the knife I had and swung it.

Dan stumbled back clutching his ear, or what was left of it, as the swing took off a decent chunk of cartilage. However, instead of angrily attacking me once more, he stood stone faced and nodded. "I'll admit, that was a decent enough shot." Dan then turned towards Tara, Kal, Reese, and Kimmy. "Knock him out, and take the girl with us."

Despite my best efforts to fight them off, it was no use and I felt fists and kicks all over me, pinning me down. I heard Beth screaming in the background, trying to get away from Dan, but it was no use. Suddenly, I heard gunshots, and the four other bandits proceeded to scatter. I rolled over to see Matt, Heath, and Jenny firing at the bandits, and I heard a yelp as Kimmy fell over, clutching his leg.

I would've been glad to see them, but seeing Heath made that impossible. Heath, wide eyed and panicked, ran right over to Kimmy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where the fuck did you take Beth you little shit?!" Kimmy laughed in response.

"We're taking her back to camp, and we're going to have our way with her, and you know what's funny?" Kimmy said. "The kid basically caused her assault, and he basically killed my friend." I slowly got up to my feet, holding my gut, and Heath turned around with the most terrifying expression of rage I've ever seen, and it was basically the face one would make when they're about to murder someone in the most gruesome way possible.

 **MATT'S POV:**

I had no time to react as Heath bolted right at Tyler and punched him right in the gut, knocking him down against a tree, and proceeded to kick him so many times. "You fucking faggot!" Jenny and I proceeded to grab Heath's arms and attempt to pull him back, but he wrestled away from us and beat on Tyler again.

"I'm going to kill your stupid fucking ass!" Heath then proceeded to pull out his gun and aimed it at Tyler's head. "No!" Jenny yelled. She proceeded to push Heath's gun away from Tyler's head, causing a bullet to sail into a nearby tree. Heath glared at her.

"Don't you fucking dare get in this, this son of a bitch got my sister kidnapped!" Jenny glared back at him. "Do you think beating him senseless will help?!" Jenny yelled. "It'll help me know he got what he deserved!"

I proceeded to step in. "Enough!" Heath and Jenny turned to look at me. "Ok, I get it, Beth is missing, but she isn't fucking dead." Heath angrily stared at me. "Doesn't change that Tyler deserves to fucking die!"

"Heath, listen to me, what if we…" I paused. "What if Tyler goes and gets Beth back, and can't come back until he gets her." I reluctantly said, causing Heath's and Jenny's eyes to widen. Heath nodded. "I love that idea, even though Tyler would likely get chewed up hopefully." Jenny however stepped in.

"Matt, you're basically kicking him out!" I sighed. "I don't even know." I mumbled, trying to keep myself under control. Tyler looked up at me, silently pleading with me. "Tyler, you know I don't want to do this, at all." Tyler nodded in response. "But I don't see any other choice." I helped Tyler up to his feet and proceeded to tightly hug him. I heard Tyler began to heave, as if he was crying.

"I'm so sorry." Tyler said, his voice muffled. Tyler let go of me, hugged Jenny, and simply nodded at Heath.

He then proceeded to walk away, and disappeared behind a tree.

That was the last time I've ever saw him.

* * *

 _NEXT TIME ON HELL THAT WALKS..._

* * *

 _"I can't believe you!"_

* * *

 _"I'm sure he'll be fine."_

* * *

 _"You did a good thing."_

* * *

 _"How do we prepare for this?!"_

* * *

 _"No..."_

* * *

 _EPISODE 5: DEATH AMONG US_

* * *

 **WELL, THE FOURTH EPISODE IS DONE AND NOW WE GOT ONE EPISODE LEFT!**

 **And now, stats!**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **THE RV: Matt, Heath, Eli, Terrance,** Tyler, Beth, _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS: Kimmy,** Dan, Kal, Tara, Reese, _Oliver, Walt._

 **JOHN'S GROUP: Noah,** _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Jenny, Zack, Riley, Issac,** Pierce, _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S: Quinn, Lex, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Paige, Gage,** _Ben._

 **CODY'S GROUP: Cody,** _Tyrone, Mitchell, Eugene._


	32. EPISODE 5: DEATH AMONG US

**MATT'S POV:**

"Matt, I think you made a huge mistake!"

"I think he did something pretty fucking incredible, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, for you, but he's a kid, he'll die out there!"

"He's a kid that fucked up badly, so you shouldn't be talking."

"Both of you…" I said, despite Jenny's and Heath's incessant arguing. We eventually got back to the base and Heath stepped in, and I knew what he was about to say. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler Horvath has gone to rescue my little sister because he's a fucking moron!" The room went silent at this point, as everyone proceeded to stare at me, Jenny, and Heath.

Sal raised his hand. "Is this true?" I slowly nodded and proceeded to step into the middle. "Let me explain what happened." I paused, as the group anticipated my words.

"Me, Heath, and Jenny heard gunfire, and we went to investigate and when we got there, Tyler was getting the crap beaten out of him and Beth was gone…" I noticed Heath's face fall at this.

"We captured one of the bandits, and he told us what happened…" Eli then spoke up. "What exactly did happen?" I paused for a moment. "Tyler and Beth were ambushed, and Tyler accidentally killed one of their people, and Beth was taken…" I said. "Heath then attacked him and I had to send Tyler away…"

A loud uproar of differing opinions proceeded to follow as soon as I said those words. Some agreeing with my decision, and others opposing it. I raised my crowbar arm. "Listen, those who disagree with my decision, stand to the left, and the ones who support it, to the right."

As soon as I said that, everyone proceeded to move around the room. To the left, disliking my decision were Jenny, Noah, Lex, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Zack, and Eli, and the right had Heath, Eve, Sal, Kaitlyn, Quinn, and Terrance. I noticed a number of surprising people on the right, with Eve and Sal being the most surprising.

"Alright, we have an eight to six ratio, discluding kids, most dislike my decision, which I understand." I paused again. "But let me explain this." Everyone stayed quiet. "I've known Heath better than the lot of you, he's one of my most trusted people, and he's basically my right hand man." I looked at my crowbar arm. "No pun intended."

As expected, no laughter. "Heath is a parkourist, which means he's light on his feet and sneaky as hell." I continued. "What's to stop him from killing Tyler in the middle of the night?" A harsh silence fell over the group.

"Now, whoever changed their mind, join them, and those who still disagree, stay." I said, and a second passed before Zack, Haley, Kirby, Lex, and Noah went to the other side. "Alright, Heath, I need you to step out, and I'll explain what this was all about later."

Heath and I proceeded to step outside and head back towards the clearing. "We're getting Kimmy, it's time for some interrogation."

* * *

 **Well then, the reason for Tyler's expulsion was revealed and now Kimmy's getting interrogated.**

 **No stat changes yet, so bye!**


	33. Aftermath

**MATT'S POV:**

"So, what was the point of that?" Heath asked. I looked at him briefly then turned my head back onto the path we were on.

"I just wanted to make sure people were still on my side." Heath looked at me confused. "Why would you worry, people like you, and you did the best damn thing ever." I sighed. "I don't think you understand where I'm coming from."

"I've known that Tyler was going to be a detriment the first time I've laid my eyes on him." Heath said smugly. "Seriously, you did something super good."

"In your eyes, yes, but I just sent a teenager who lost his brother to his death." Heath tilted his head in slight surprise, and I realized what I've just said. "What, he kill his brother too?" I paused briefly.

"Yeah, he accidentally did…" I slowly said, causing Heath to scoff. "He never had a sibling, so he never had the opportunities you had with Beth or your brother." Heath sighed. "I know, but it doesn't excuse shit."

The clearing eventually came into view, and a small trail of blood led us to Kimmy rather quickly. Heath grabbed his collar and began to drag him back towards the fishing emporium as Kimmy began to wildly wave his hands in panic. "Matt, can you shut him the fuck up?" Heath asked.

I kneeled down in front of Kimmy, and as I looked at him, I realized something.

"Hey Heath, remember when we found out about Constantine?" Heath looked back and nodded. "Yeah, we fought some bandits on the way." I gestured at Kimmy. "Those bandits that took Beth, they were the ones in the woods." Heath's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, you're right!" Heath looked like he was going to jump for joy. He then stopped when he seemed to have realized something.

"Where are we going to find their area?" I saw Kimmy grin. "I ain't talking, so forget it." I looked over at Heath, who looked like he was going to strangle Kimmy. "Wait, what about Noah?" Heath's eyes widened again, and he smiled. "You fucking genius, he was being blackmailed by them!"

Heath then awkwardly hugged me. "That's why your my pal!" Heath then began to drag Kimmy further along to the extent I had to run to catch up with him. When we got back, Heath quickly shoved Kimmy into a room and began running around to search for Noah.

"Hey...Matt is it?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Lex standing behind me, looking rather confused at Heath barreling through and trying to find Noah.

"Hey Lex, we haven't met yet." Lex nodded. "Well, I wanted to talk to you." Lex said. "If we go and get that Beth girl back, there's likely going to be other people guarding her."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there will be." I responded.

"Well, what I'm asking is that maybe we can send the kids somewhere, wait for the fight to end, and then we'll be on our way." Lex proceeded to put his hands on his hips.

"But where should we send them?" I asked. "One of them knows where we are, and if one of them survives, they might come back here." Lex pondered for a bit. "We can send them to the campsite we were at, it's not far, and there's a lot of cover." I nodded. "Alright Lex, you wanna bring the kids there?"

"Actually, I talked to that other teen with black hair." He gestured at Zack. "He said he'd look after the kids." I smiled. "Awesome." I looked back at the door. "Listen, I'm going to talk to that guy, get ready." Lex nodded. "Ok."

I walked inside and saw Kimmy's face automatically fall, and I was ready to get information out of him.

Even if I had to beat it out of him.


	34. Beginning of the End

**MATT'S POV:**

"Alright, let's make this easy on you." I said as Kimmy glared at me. "I'm not making it easy for you, so you just might give up." Kimmy replied in an almost grating voice. "You wanna get info, too bad, I ain't talking."

I sighed. "Well then, time to do things the hard way." I looked down at his bullet hole, which he instantly grabbed when he caught my gaze. "Fuck you doin?" I kneeled down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm getting info."

I proceeded to first whack his hand away from the wound, and he grasped it in pain. With the wound in sight, I took the crowbar arm I had and slowly began to pry into his wound, causing him to shriek in pain.

"You sick fuck, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Kimmy screamed as I kept digging, and thus pushed the bullet further into his anatomy.

Now, usually, I'd be repulsed by this sort of thing. I've been more of a talk it out guy, using negotiation, having peace and nonviolence. But not this time. Not after the fall of Constantine, not after Henry's death in front of my eyes, not after Beth's kidnapping, not after Tyler's banishment.

Needless to say, I didn't feel anything until the door slammed open, scaring and causing me to inadvertently rip some flesh off of Kimmy's leg. Heath and Noah stood in the doorway, Heath grinning like a madman while Noah, noticing the scene before him, looked like he wanted to bolt from the room and vomit.

"Heh, look at you." Kimmy said through gasps of breath, his eyes meeting Noah's. "Noah Quijano, you haven't changed a bit." Kimmy said. "You come to rat us out, tell these pricks where our group is?"

Noah surprisingly looked conflicted, but a nudge from Heath shot him back to reality. "They're at a train station, it's not far from Constantine, I think…" Noah said, to which Heath patted him on the back. "Good job, you're a good boy."

Heath then began to move towards Kimmy. "We don't need you anymore." I stepped in front of Heath. "Wait, Heath, I have an idea on how we can get Beth back without any deaths." Heath, while annoyed that I stepped in front of him, listened.

"What?"

"Hostage exchange, we give them Kimmy, they give us Beth." Heath raised a brow. "I'd say we'd rather kill them all." I put my hand on his shoulder. "And I say that you've forced enough decisions on me, you need to trust me."

"Matt, I do trust you." I kept my gaze at him, never leaving. "Then if you trust me, we'll go through with the hostage trade, ok?" Heath sighed. "Fine, I'll get everyone ready." Heath then proceeded to leave with Noah.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, groups were assigned to the two cars brought and the truck Cody had. In one of the cars, I decided to take Kimmy, and Eli, Noah, Eve, and Jenny sat in the back. Heath had protested that he go with me, but I pulled the trust card yet again, and he was settled in the truck with Quinn, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Kaitlyn, Sal, Lex, Terrance, and Cody. Meanwhile, Zack, Riley, Issac, Gage, and Paige settled into the other car and drove in a different direction.

"Hey Eli, how's Kimmy doing?" I asked to Eli. "He's alright, bleeding no longer, and he shouldn't be able to run or get very far without tearing the stitches." Kimmy proceeded to glance at Eve and Jenny. "So, girls, you wanna…"

Jenny simply aimed her gun at Kimmy, causing him to shut up almost instantly, but he kept his grin. "You don't know how to-" Jenny then turned the safety off. "Yes I do, want me to use your head as target practice?"

That was enough to shut Kimmy up for the remainder of the drive. I looked back briefly to see Eli begin to snore heavily, and I gently tapped his leg to wake him up. "Eli, you alright?" Eli sighed. "Old age, does stuff to you."

I smiled. "I can tell, but don't die just yet, you still need to help Eve out." Eli grinned. "Of course." I looked over at Eve, who was quietly sleeping next to Jenny, while Noah just stared out the window.

"Hey, mind if you reach into my pocket?" I heard Kimmy ask. Thinking not much, I reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone and handed it to Kimmy, who proceeded to turn it on. "Still some juice left…" Kimmy then went into his contacts. "What're you doing?" Kimmy sighed. "Calling my Madre." I raised a brow in confusion.

"My mama for shit's sake…" I proceeded to shrug. "You think she's alive?" Kimmy looked down at the ground. "She's been gone long before this, I just like to text her, as if she were alive somehow."

I felt a twinge of sadness, odd because it was for a man that I had nothing but contempt for. "You got family?" I paused at this question. "Yeah, mom, dad, and five siblings…" Kimmy looked surprised at this. "Damn, who are they?" I paused yet again.

"The eldest was Byron, he was cool, football guy, a good role model." Kimmy nodded. "There was the second oldest, Samantha, preppy girl, popular." I sighed, reflecting on my siblings. "The third was Rosa, smart as hell, and actually decently well liked."

"I guess you had some good stuff as well." Kimmy said. "Not exactly, I was fourth, and I was basically not popular and I got pretty average grades." I paused. "Emma, my younger sister, was a cheerleader, and my little brother, Max, became a game designer."

"So you're the least successful?" Kimmy asked. "Yeah, I am." Kimmy looked out the window and proceeded to put his phone away. "We're here." I stopped the car and everyone from the truck and the car stepped out.

I then immediately noticed no one was there.

"Noah, is this the right place?" I asked. Noah nodded. "There's fresh prints here." Sal spoke up. Lex then pointed at some stairs. "There's dirt going up, someone's here."

"No, not just someone…" Haley spoke up. She then turned to us in fear. "We just walked into an ambush."

Sure enough, just as that sentence was uttered, a bullet ripped through Haley's head, and bandits began to fire at us.

There was no way we were all getting out alive.

* * *

 **Well, the massacre has begun with Haley's death, now stat me father!**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **THE RV: Matt, Heath, Eli, Terrance,** Tyler, Beth, _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS: Kimmy,** Dan, Kal, Tara, Reese, _Oliver, Walt._

 **JOHN'S GROUP: Noah,** _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Jenny,** Zack, Riley, Issac, Pierce, _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S: Quinn, Lex, Garrett, Kirby,** Gage, Paige, _Haley,_ _Ben._

 **CODY'S GROUP: Cody,** _Tyrone, Mitchell, Eugene._


	35. The Massacre

**MATT'S POV:**

"Everyone, get down!"

As I yelled that, more bullets flew at us, with some harmlessly kicking up dirt while others flew extremely close to our barriers. I turned behind me to see Heath and Eve crouching behind me, with Heath firing his rifle at the stairs where bandits were beginning to emerge. I then realized Kimmy was missing, and I looked back to see him limp to the bandits.

On my right, I saw his phone with a text message open, and using my crowbar, I dragged it over and proceeded to read it.

" _They're taking me to the train station, get the others and make sure they all die, I distracted the leader well enough."_

That son of a bitch.

I felt a bullet smack my crowbar arm, and I grasped my stump due to the vibration. Heath, noticing this, raised his rifle and shot a large man with hawaiian style shorts between the eyes, one of the bandits I didn't recognize.

I looked around again, and heard a cry of anguish as a bullet ripped through Kirby's neck, and I realized that despite our best efforts, we were outnumbered. I saw Noah attempting to shoot a rather disgusting looking woman while Cody sat against the barrier clutching his arm. "Noah!" I yelled.

"Matt, you alright?" Noah asked. "Listen, we need to get out of here!" I said. "I'll lay down some covering fire, you get Cody and run!" Noah, while hesitant, nodded. I got up and sprayed bullets, some hitting bandits, some not. Regardless, it was enough to get Noah and Cody moving away from the battlefield. My eyes then went to Eli, Terrance, and Jenny.

"You guys alright?!" I yelled. Jenny shook her head. "We're pinned down, and we can't fight!" I nodded. "I know, I'm going to try to draw the fire away from you, you need to get out of here!" I did the same thing with Noah and Cody, but this time, I hit the woman Noah was shooting at earlier in the chest, killing her. Again, this worked as Jenny, Eli, and Terrance began to run. "Thanks Matt!" Terrance yelled.

I turned my attention to Quinn and Garrett, currently cowering behind the car. "Quinn, Garrett!" I yelled to them. "I'll lay down some fire, you guys run!" I did it again, but this time, a bullet from one of the bandits shot out just as the two began to run, hitting Garrett in the head. Garrett slumped down dead, much to Quinn's dismay. Regardless, despite the death of his boyfriend, he ran.

Finally, that left me, Heath, and Eve. Heath proceeded to fire his rifle again, this time, hitting a large ginger haired guy in the jaw. I then heard a shout.

"You fuckers won't get away!"

Heath's eyes widened, and he turned to me. "Fuck, its that guy!" I raised a brow. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It's one of those guys from Constantine, he must've been the leader!" I heard a shout from Sal, and I realized, he, Lex, and Kaitlyn hadn't left yet. "If they're here, with the bandits, then…" Sal said before he raised his head briefly, as did I.

I then saw a figure run into a building, and despite me not seeing his face, I knew by the hat who it was.

Pierce was here.

* * *

 **Oh shit Pierce is here, and more deaths occurred, as we say goodbye to Kirby and Garrett.**

 **And now...stat me harder father!**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **THE RV: Matt, Heath,** Eli, Terrance, Tyler, Beth, _Henry, Drew, Zoey._

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Harley, Garrison **,** _Penelope,_ _Pete **.**_

 **THE BANDITS:** Kimmy, Dan, Kal, Tara, Reese, _Ross, Amelia, Jorge,_ _Oliver, Walt._

 **JOHN'S GROUP:** Noah, _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Sal, Kaitlyn, Eve, Pierce,** Jenny,Zack, Riley, Issac, _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Miranda, Sally, Harold, _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S: Lex,** Quinn, Gage, Paige, _Garrett, Kirby,_ _Haley,_ _Ben._

 **CODY'S GROUP:** Cody, _Tyrone, Mitchell, Eugene._


	36. Tense

**MATT'S POV:**

I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Pierce, the man who killed Drew and Zoey, and basically caused the deaths of so many people, there in the flesh, rallying the Constantine attackers and the bandits together to simply take us out.

I felt Heath grab my hood and pull it down, just as a bullet nearly took my head off. "Shit, thanks man." I said, and Heath nodded in response. "You know who's here right?" I asked. "Yeah, that little prick." Heath then stood up.

"I'm getting my fucking knife back." Heath then proceeded to dash across the field, much to my horror. "Sal, lay down some fire!" I yelled. "I'm going after him, and when I'm across, get Eve and the others out of here, we'll catch up!"

Sal, like the loyal person he was, proceeded to fire at the bandits, hitting a middle-aged woman in the chest. I then ran after Heath, who had just run into the building Pierce entered. I made it just in time, but then noticed Eve was following me. "No!" I yelled out as a black man aimed at Eve. To my luck, a bullet ripped through his head, and I turned to the bushes to see Sal, Lex, and Kaitlyn moving away from the gunfight.

As soon as Eve and I were in the building, I looked straight at her with shock. "What the hell was that?!" I nearly yelled. "You could've been killed!" Eve, hesitantly, lowered her head. "Look, Eve, I don't want to risk you like that ever again, you're the only family I know I have left."

I kissed her forehead and turned to see Heath crouching behind a counter. Heath's eyes showed nothing but seriousness as he proceeded to glance over at a door behind the counter, likely where Pierce was. "I saw where that fucker went, you get him out, I'll blast his brains out." I paused for a bit, unsure of Heath's plan.

"Heath, listen, can we go through with killing him?" I asked, and Heath looked at me in surprise. "What the hell do you mean, you've killed before!" Heath asked, almost shocked. "Yeah, but never in front of Eve." Heath groaned. "Fine, we do it your way."

Before we had time to react, I heard Eve scream, and I saw Pierce behind her, a shotgun pointed to her back. "Son of a bitch!" Heath said as he aimed at Pierce. "Heath, please, don't shoot."

Heath again looked bewildered. "I have a damn good shot!" Heath argued. "She'll be fine if she gets hit!" I glared at him. "My kid won't be." Heath, realizing the truth in my words, set the rifle down and grumbled.

"So, I found your weakness." Pierce said in a sinister voice. "You know, I really don't want to kill Eve, but if you take a step closer, I will." To prove this point, he took the safety off. "Pierce, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me for once!" Pierce yelled. "I was tired of being left in the dust while a cripple like you steals the girl of my dreams, gets all the opportunities, and basically becomes a second leader!" My anger flared. "So instead of talking about it, you kill three people and cause the base to fall, causing numerous lives to be lost?!"

"I did what I had to to feel better about my choice!" Pierce yelled back. "Did it help you in the long run?!" Pierce hesitated. "Did it?" I asked again, and Pierce sighed. "No, but that's not the point." Pierce quickly regained himself, and I realized I found his weakness.

"Pierce, all you wanted were some opportunities, right?" Pierce slowly nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to have opportunities, I don't see why you get them or why you deserve them." I sighed. "If I'm going to be honest, I don't know why I got those opportunities, or how I got them so quickly." I glanced at my crowbar arm. "If it's due to my arm, then that'd be fine." I said. "Just know that I'd be willing to revoke all those opportunities if I had a chance to get my arm back in an instant."

"What else would make you give it up?!" Pierce yelled, pressing the shotgun into Eve's back. Heath began to reach towards the rifle, but a quick look at him prevented him from doing anything else. "If I had the opportunity to see my best friend again, I'd give up my opportunities." I mentally cringed at the mention of Leon. "I'd give up the opportunities I got to save those I cared about, I'd give up the opportunities I got if that meant the child Eve has gets into the world safely."

I began to hesitantly step closer. "I'd give up everything just to make sure that no one else died at all." Pierce, looking conflicted, seemed to begin regretting his actions. "What would you do, huh?" Pierce asked, trying to get his confidence back. "Pierce, I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Everyone, including Pierce, looked shocked. "You'd...give me a second chance?"

 **HEATH'S POV:**

I couldn't believe this, not at all. Why the hell would he give Pierce of all people another chance, hell, I'd give Tyler a second chance over Pierce, at least he didn't murder someone! "Matt, you're mad." I spoke up. Matt glared at me again.

"I'm not mad, I'm being me." Matt said. "I see the best in people, no matter who it is." I glanced at him, heeding his words. "It's the way I look at you, the way I look at the bandits, the way I look at people I don't like because I'm an altruist, and in order to do that, you need to think about others, even if you don't like them.:

Matt's words rang in my head briefly, but my attention focused back onto Matt and Pierce. "Pierce, let Eve go, and give me the gun." Pierce, looking extremely worried, hesitated. "You aren't going to kill me, right?" Pierce asked. Matt proceeded to set his one gun down on a nearby counter. "I can't either way." Pierce nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Pierce said, tears beginning to well. Pierce then let go of Eve and started to hand the gun to Matt.

Suddenly, a blonde haired beastie with cuts on his face came from behind and grabbed Pierce from behind, taking us all by surprise. "Shit, Pierce!" Matt yelled as he grabbed onto the shotgun. I quickly raised my rifle and fired, striking the beastie in the head.

To my surprise, Pierce looked at me in horror and raised his hands. "I didn't mean it!" Pierce yelled. "I-"

A bullet proceeded to tear through Pierce's head, taking him down for good. I looked over and saw Eve holding Matt's gun, tears in her eyes. At first, I was confused, but when I looked at the floor, I realized what had happened.

Pierce, in his panic, had shot Matt in the gut.

* * *

 **Oh shit, that ending. Matt has been shot and now, Pierce is dead. By the way, the beastie that attacked, think about the description of it. Blonde hair, cuts on face...who does that remind you of?**

 **Look at the stats for spoilers! Now adding the updated stats for Season 1!**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **ALABAMA: Matt,** Leon

 **THE WOODS:** Tyler, _Franklin, Marvin_

 **DREW'S GROUP:** _Drew, Samuel, Fiona_

 **THOMPSON'S GROUP** **:** _Roy, Derek, Josh, Yvonne, Abby, Erik, Thompson_

 **ELI'S GROUP:** Jenny, Eli, _Chris_

 **NICOLE'S GROUP:** Nicole, _Ray, **Charlie**_

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Terrance, Harley, Garrison, Maria, Bernard, _Pete, Penelope, Zoey, Brady, Michael, Lola, Ross, Thomas, Wendell, Todd, Ernie, Paul._

 **THE WOODS:** _Henry_

 **HEATH'S GROUP: Heath,** Beth, Jack, _Vanessa, Bill, Peter, Samson_

 **THE BANDITS:** Kimmy, Dan, Kal, Tara, Reese, _Ross, Amelia, Jorge,_ _Oliver, Walt._

 **JOHN'S GROUP:** Noah, _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Eve,** Sal, Kaitlyn, Jenny, Zack, Riley, Issac, _Pierce,_ _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Sally, _Harold,_ _Miranda,_ _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S:** Lex,Quinn, Gage, Paige, _Garrett, Kirby,_ _Haley,_ _Ben._

 **CODY'S GROUP:** Cody, _Tyrone, Mitchell, Eugene._


	37. Goodbye

**HEATH'S POV:**

No.

No.

No…

This was something I was definitely not expecting, nor didn't even want to happen. Eve, heavily heaving and trying to keep her emotions back, watched Matt groan in agony and press against the wound with both hands. I pushed my emotions back and started over towards him.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." I grabbed Matt and began to pull him up, but he let out a yelp and fell back down. "Dammit man, come on!" I yelled. Matt slowly tried to get himself up, but again, he yelped and fell back down.

"Eve, stand back, I got this!" I yelled. I then proceeded to forcefully pull Matt up to his feet and drape his arm over my shoulder, and he screamed in agonizing pain while doing so. "Come on, we need to find Eli now!" I yelled as I began to drag Matt out.

I noticed the bandits had apparently disappeared, or might've died or something. I just wanted to get Matt out of here. "Eve, stay close, and see if you can get the car radio on or something!" Eve nodded and dashed to the car while I sat Matt down on the steps. "Matt, you're going to be ok."

Matt shook his head. "Just go…" He said through pained breaths.

"No, I'm not losing you right after Beth went missing!" I nearly screamed. "You got a wife who needs you!" Matt nodded his head. "I know.."

"Eve, you got the radio up yet?!" I yelled. "No, I don't!" Eve yelled back, her voice cracking. I turned back towards Matt, who had begun to drift off.

"Matt!" I yelled, and shook him. Matt looked at me again and grabbed my shoulder, leaving a bloody mark on my jacket. "Heath, don't let me turn..."

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. "You're going to be fucking fine!"

"Heath, look at the wound…" Matt said. I ran back to Pierce's body to grab my knife, and I proceeded to cut open Matt's hoodie to look at the wound.

There was a legitimate hole in his gut.

I just barely held back vomit as I turned away from the mess of blood and exposed organs and back towards Eve. My eyes eventually met Matt's complexion, and noticed his increasingly pale skin. It was like he was getting the color sucked out of him.

"Heath, it started!" Eve yelled. "Fuck yes!" I yelled back and grabbed Matt, who screamed again in pain, along with letting out a _really_ long 'fuck'. We approached the car as Eve got the back seat open.

I felt a sharp pain on my hand and I ended up dropping Matt, who seethed in pain. I looked at my hand and realized he had bitten my hand in order to get free of me. "Matt, come the hell on!" My face fell when Matt literally couldn't move. "Dammit Matt, please!" I yelled, on the verge of tears.

I fell to my knees as Eve sat sobbing in the passenger's seat. "God dammit, it's all my fault…" I mumbled. I felt Matt tug my shirt, and I briefly looked up to see him remove his beanie. That beanie, that beanie that he wore almost everyday and I've never seen him without it. "Give this to Leon…"

"Dammit man, stay with me!" I yelled in desperation. Matt grabbed my shoulder and whispered to me:

"One day, your life will flash before your eyes…" Matt began. "Make sure it's worth watching..."

His breathing stopped, and I let his body slump against the tree. I hesitated, but I knew what I had to do.

My vision blurry, I took Matt's pistol and aimed at his head. "So long buddy…"

And I fired.

* * *

 **ITS FINALLY. FUCKING. DONE.**

 **I started this back in 2015, and it took me until 1/30/17 to finish this entire thing! Nearly two years!**

 **But I soldiered on, and got it done just in time to have what is, in my opinion, one of the most devastating deaths in my fanfiction career.**

 **And now, same as last time, let's say goodbye, to those we lost.**

 **IN MEMORIAM:**

 **Pete Langman (CHP26 S1 - CHP5 S2)**

 **Walt Dickens (CHP6)**

 **James Hutter (CHP6 - CHP8)**

 **Alice Blainey (CHP5 - CHP8)**

 **Xander Collins (CHP6 - CHP8)**

 **Trent Morrissey (CHP1 BTC - CHP12 S2)**

 **Tony Kennings (CHP4 BTC - CHP12 S2)**

 **Dennis Walsh (CHP4 BTC - CHP12 S2)**

 **Gwen Dongan (CHP4 BTC - CHP13 S2)**

 **Philip O'Reilly (CHP11 - CHP15)**

 **Luther Woodsley (CHP16)**

 **Jacob Tinelly (CHP16)**

 **Brie Candrel (CHP16)**

 **Andre Poler (CHP16)**

 **Zoey Baker (CHP22 S1 - CHP16 S2)**

 **Drew Hunnigan (CHP4 S1 - CHP17 S2)**

 **John Norman (CHP5 - CHP18)**

 **Alicia Duggan (CHP4 BTC - CHP18 S2)**

 **Zeke Dagen (CHP4 BTC - CHP18 S2)**

 **Tyson Wallace (CHP1 BTC - CHP18 S2)**

 **Jackson Wilkins (CHP4 BTC - CHP19)**

 **Verne Armady (CHP19)**

 **Janet Wilkins (CHP4 BTC - CHP19 S2)**

 **Brittany Warwick (CHP1 BTC - CHP19 S2)**

 **Brianna Warwick (CHP1 BTC - CHP19 S2)**

 **Frank Polonsky (CHP3 BTC - CHP20 S2)**

 **Joe Slocum (CHP20)**

 **Steven Kyden (CHP20)**

 **Jeff Carmody (CHP1 BTC - CHP20 S2)**

 **Gavin Polonsky (CHP1 BTC - CHP20 S2**

 **Bryan Cassidy (CHP1 BTC - CHP21 S2)**

 **Robert Bryce (CHP21)**

 **Henry Trenton (CHP34 S1 - CHP22 S2)**

 **Curtis Dinsmore (CHP3 BTC - CHP25 S2)**

 **Eugene Lourley (CHP26)**

 **Tyrone Mortis (CHP26)**

 **Mitchell Cossell (CHP26)**

 **Oliver Porter (CHP5 - CHP30)**

 **Haley Dillinger (CHP23 - CHP34)**

 **Jorge Morton (CHP35)**

 **Kathy Leakee (CHP35)**

 **Kirby Thompson (CHP23 - CHP35)**

 **Amelia Rivers (CHP35)**

 **Ross Ambrose (CHP35)**

 **Miranda Vinner (CHP35)**

 **Garrett Banks (CHP23 - CHP35)**

 **Harold Corvey (CHP35)**

 **Pierce Evans (CHP1 BTC - CHP37 S2)**

 **Matthias "Matt" Harris (CHP1 S1 - CHP37 S2)**

* * *

 **Now, the stats.**

 **Alive**

Unknown

 _Dead_

 _ **Undead**_

 **ALABAMA:** Leon, _Matt_

 **THE WOODS:** Tyler, _Franklin, Marvin_

 **DREW'S GROUP:** _Drew, Samuel, Fiona_

 **THOMPSON'S GROUP** **:** _Roy, Derek, Josh, Yvonne, Abby, Erik, Thompson_

 **ELI'S GROUP:** Jenny, Eli, _Chris_

 **NICOLE'S GROUP:** Nicole, _Ray, **Charlie**_

 **PENELOPE'S GROUP:** Terrance, Harley, Garrison, Maria, Bernard, _Pete, Penelope, Zoey, Brady, Michael, Lola, Ross, Thomas, Wendell, Todd, Ernie, Paul._

 **THE WOODS:** _Henry_

 **HEATH'S GROUP: Heath,** Beth, Jack, _Vanessa, Bill, Peter, Samson_

 **THE BANDITS:** Kimmy, Dan, Kal, Tara, Reese, _Ross, Amelia, Jorge,_ _Oliver, Walt._

 **JOHN'S GROUP:** Noah, _John, Xander, Alice, James._

 **CONSTANTINE: Eve,** Sal, Kaitlyn, Jenny, Zack, Riley, Issac, _Pierce,_ _Curtis,_ _Bryan, Jeff, Gavin, Frank, Brianna, Brittany, Janet, Jack, Tyson, Zeke, Alicia, Philip, Gwen, Dennis, Tony, Trent._

 **INVADERS:** Fredrick, Sally, _Harold,_ _Miranda,_ _Kathy, Robert, Steven, Joe, Verne, Andre, Brie, Jacob, Luther._

 **HOWE'S:** Lex, Quinn, Gage, Paige, _Garrett, Kirby,_ _Haley,_ _Ben._

 **CODY'S GROUP:** Cody, _Tyrone, Mitchell, Eugene._

 **Well then, all that there is to do is wait, because the next season will in fact, be the final season, and a few questions will be answered.**

 **How will the group go on after Matt's death?**

 **Will Tyler rescue Beth?**

 **Will Eve's and Matt's child get into the world safely?**

 **Who will the group meet?**

 **And who will die?**

 **See next season!**


End file.
